En busca de la felicidad
by mariaazul
Summary: Shino Abúrame tiene una misión, llevar un documento secreto a una aldea muy lejana, era una misión peligrosa asi que piden a Suna un ninja cualificado para una misión tan peligrosa. Temari le han mandado la misión de ayudar a Shino Abúrame con su misión. ¿Como se llevarán estos dos ninjas tanto tiempo solos? ¿encontrarán la felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

En Konoha:

Shino se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage ya que había sido avisado esta mañana de que le requerían allí.

-Shino me alegra verte, ¿sabrás por que estas aquí no?-dijo Kakashi actualmente Hokage.

-una misión-dijo serio ya que él era de pocas palabras.

-bien…. Veamos qué misión te hemos asignado-dijo mientras cogía unos documentos-bien, tienes que llevar un documento al país de los mares, es un país muy alejado y pocas veces mencionado, tienes que pasar por países con lo que tenemos todavía algunos conflictos. Hemos avisado a Suna para que ellos manden un ninja cualificado para esta misión, ya que en Konoha eres el único cualificado para esta misión, sales esta noche, a lo largo del día te comunicaremos quien es tu a compañero-dijo indicándole con la cabeza que ya podía irse.

Shino asintió y se fue a su casa para prepararse para la misión.

En Suna:

Temari estaba junto a sus hermanos en el despacho del más pequeño ya que era el Kazekage.

-¿para que querías verme Gaara?-pregunto Temari cuando se sentó en el sillón junto a Kankuro.

-Tienes una misión-dijo Gaara y a los segundos se puso a explicarle todos los detalles de la misión.

-¿y quién es el ninja de Konoha?-pregunto ella intrigada.

\- es Abúrame Shino-dijo Gaara serio mientras miraba por la ventana del despacho.

-pero y ¿Por qué no va Kankuro ya que ellos son muy buenos amigos?-pregunto Temari extrañada de que Kankuro no fuera con él ya que el no desperdiciaba una oportunidad para ir a una misión con su amigo.

-yo tengo una misión con Tenten-dijo el sonriendo feliz ya que ellos dos llevaban juntos desde que termino la guerra hacia ya dos años de ella.

-ohh, pues bien la hare, ¿cuando tengo que salir?-pregunto ella levantándose para irse a preparar.

-pues lo antes posible, si puedes salir cuando termines de prepararte seria lo indicado-dijo Garra volviendo a mirarla.

-muy bien, hasta luego-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-no te olvides de despedirte-dijo Kankuro mientras la miraba irse.

-si-dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Cuando se fue sus hermanos sonrieron mientras se echaba hacia atrás en sus asientos suspirando.

-¿funcionara?-pregunto Kankuro a Gaara preocupado.

-espero que si, por el bien de ellos dos-dijo Gaara serio mientras en escribía un mensaje.

-yo también, ellos pueden ser felices juntos ¿verdad?-pregunto el sonriendo a Gaara.

-sí, yo también lo creo-dijo él mientras el asomaba la mano por una ventana para coger uno de los pájaros mensajeros para enviar el mensaje a Konoha.

-además el es muy fuerte, así que la protegerá-dijo Kankuro mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-ten cuidado que si Temari te oye decir eso te matara-dijo Gaara aunque él estaba de acuerdo con su hermano.

-sí, es verdad, parece que tiene un radar para esas cosas-dijo Kankuro riéndose, Gaara solo sonrió aun le costaba ser tan abierto como sus hermanos.

-¿Cuándo sales tú, Kankuro?-pregunto Gaara volviéndose a sentar.

-saldré mañana por la tarde, quede a día y medio de aquí con Tenten, volveré en una semana, podrás tener el pase de Tenten para esa fecha? preguntó el levantándose para acercarse a su hermano.

-yo creo que si ¿Era de un mes?-pregunto Gaara mirándole.

-sí, ella ha hablado con sus padre, solo falta el pase-dijo el feliz.

-bien, déjamelo a mí, cuando volváis de la misión ella ya tendrá su pase-dijo cogiendo unos papeles.

-gracias, Gaara, bueno me voy a dar clase que ya me toca-dijo despidiéndose, Gaara asintió ya que a él le tocaba ahora una reunión.

En una habitación cerca de allí:

Temari estaba guardando sus cosas en una mochila, ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se daba ni cuenta de la ropa que estaba metiendo en la mochila.

-"Hace mucho que no veo a nadie de Konoha y mucho mas a él, ni si quiera he cruzado una conversación entera con él, de que voy a hablar"-siguió metida en sus pensamientos mientras terminaba de guardar cosas en su mochila.

En Konoha:

En la residencia Abúrame, Shino se encontraba en el invernadero hablando con sus padres sobre su misión.

-¿y no sabes quién es tu compañero?- pregunto su madre extrañada.

-me dijo que a lo largo del día me lo diría- dijo el mirando a sus padres.

-tendremos que cambiar de planes- dijo su padre mirando a su madre, ella asintió.

¿Pasa algo?-pregunto el extrañado, vio como su padre miraba a su madre y ella asintió sonriendo.

-pues veras, queríamos que fueras de misión al monte de la familia para que pasaras la prueba y fueras el próximo líder de nuestro clan- dijo ella sonriendo.

-pero vosotros sois buenos líderes del clan-dijo el serio.

-sí, pero ya somos mayores y es hora de cambiar el liderazgo y tu hijo serias un estupendo líder-dijo su padre mirándolo con orgullo.

-¿estáis seguros?-pregunto Shino mientras pasaba la mirada entre sus padres.

-si ya es hora de que te pasemos el relevo-dijo su madre acercándose a él y acariciándole la mejilla.

-venga, vete a hacer el equipaje-dijo su padre sonriendo.

El asintió y se fue a su habitación a hacer el equipaje.

Después de comer u ninja llego a la residencia de los Abúrame para avisar de que Shino debía presentarse en el despacho del Hokage. Shino se despidió de sus padres y se fuera la oficina.

En la oficina se encontraba Kakashi mirando papeles, cuando llamarón a la puerta.

-adelante-dijo dejando a un lado los papeles.

-¿quería verme?-pregunto Shino entrando por la puerta y cerrándola detrás suyo.

-sí, te he llamado para decirte quien va ha ser tu acompañante-dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su mano.

-ahh, muy bien dígame-dijo Shino mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

Kakashi asintió y se coloco mejor en el asiento.

-bien, tu compañero de Suna y es…-se interrumpió para prepararse.

Shino mientras esperaba a que le dijera el nombre, se puso a pensar que a lo mejor sería Kankuro su mejor amigo que vivía en Suna.

-bien, es Temari la hermana mayor del Kazekage-dijo el mirándole serio.

-umm, ok-dijo pensativo.

-¿tienes algún problema?-pregunto Kakashi.

-no, ninguno-dijo el serio.

-bien, pues ya puedes irte, esta noche sales-dijo despidiéndose.

Shino asintió y se fue, a los pocos segundos apareció Gai Sensei.

-¿tú crees que funcionara?-pregunto mientras se acercaba con la silla de ruedas.

-espero que sí, con los demás a funcionado y el merece ser feliz y ella conseguirá que lo sea-dijo sonriendo, mientras Gai ponía su pose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Ya era por la tarde en Konoha. Shino había quedado con Kiba y Hinata para despedirse, lo que él no sabía era que ellos a escondidas sabiendo ya el plan de Kakashi habían organizado una fiesta como en los viejos tiempos.

Estaban paseando Shino, Kiba y Hinata por las calles de Konoha.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?-pregunto Hinata mientras andaba al lado de él.

-no lo sé, el tiempo necesario-dijo el serio sin dejar de mirar hacia delante.

-no te preocupes de el Hinata, el lo va hacer bien-dijo Kiba sonriendo cuando vio la preocupación en la cara de Hinata.

Ella asintió y sonriendo se quito la preocupación, los tres siguieron andando hasta que llegaron a su cafetería preferida. Allí Shino se llevo una sorpresa al entrar ya que vio a todos sus amigos allí.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-pregunto asombrado.

-que pensabas, que te ibas a ir sin despedirte-dijo Ino chillando mientras sonreía agarrada a Sai.

El chico se quedo sorprendido y contento a la vez, agradeció a todos y después se pusieron a cenar y a hablar de sus cosas.

En Suna:

Gaara con la ayuda de su hermano estaban preparando una cena especial para su hermana. Kankuro se asomo por el pasillo y se quedo escuchando para ver si su hermana seguía duchándose.

-¿tu crees que se ha cabreado por hacerla esperar hasta mas tarde para irse?-pregunto Kankuro entrando por la puerta de la cocina después de haberse cerciorado de que su hermana seguía duchándose.

-no creo, ella no es así-dijo Gaara poniendo unas verduras en una sartén caliente.

-¿te ayudo en algo?-pregunto Kankuro acercándose a su hermano.

-si, ¿puedes ir haciendo la salsa?-dijo mientras removía las verduras.

-vale-dijo cogiendo todos los ingredientes.

A los pocos minutos terminaron de hacer la cena y poner la mesa, cuando estaban poniendo el último plato en la mesa oyeron a Temari bajar por las escaleras. Cuándo ella llego al comedor se sorprendió de lo que habían hecho sus hermanos.

-¿pero cómo?-pregunto ella ya que sus hermanos no sabían cocinar.

-Hemos estado preparando esto desde esta mañana, hemos hablado con la mejor cocinera de la aldea para que nos ayudara, así que espero que te guste-dijo Kankuro mientras Gaara destapaba los platos.

-es mi plato favorito-dijo ella emocionada y sorprendida.

Ella sonrió y sin previo aviso abrazo a sus hermanos, algo que los pillo de sorpresa ya que ellos no era tan efusivos, pero al final ellos también la abrazaron.

Tanto en Konoha como en Suna los dos ninjas estaban disfrutando de su ultima cena en su hogar hasta dentro de unas cuantas semanas.

A las 12 de las noche los dos se despidieron de sus respectivas familias y amigos y se encaminaron a su encuentro, parecía que los dos estaban conectados ya que los dos decidieron no descansar hasta que no se encontraran con el otro ninja, al segundo día se encontraron los dos al medio día.

-Shino ¿Qué tal?- pregunto Temari sentándose en un tronco caído.

-bien y ¿tu?-pregunto él mientras se sentaba al lado suyo.

-bien, gracias-contesto ella mirándole mientras sacaba un poco de agua.

-¿Cómo está Kankuro?-pregunto mientras se comía un trozo de una bola de arroz que había sacado de su bolsa.

-bien, tiene ahora una misión con Tente-dijo mientras dejaba la botella en su bolsa.

-ahh, entonces estará muy feliz-dijo Shino sacando agua y fue guardando todo los demás.

-si, la verdad es que nunca le he visto así de feliz-dijo ella contenta mientras que comía su comida.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, a los pocos minutos terminaron de comer y decidieron seguir su camino.

Ya por la tarde noche.

-¿y si paramos en alguna posada?-pregunto Temari viendo que se hacía de noche.

-vale, ¿en la aldea de allí?-dijo Shino señalando a la aldea que se veía de lejos.

-vale-dijo ella asintiendo ya que estaba muy cansada para hacer algo más.

Avanzaron un poco más rápido para acercarse a la aldea antes de callera la noche.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea vieron que había mucha gente en la calle y mucho jaleo, decidieron preguntar por una posada.

-perdone Señor ¿nos podría decir donde hay una posada?-pregunto amablemente Temari a un anciano que pasaba por su lado.

-ohh, si claro, vayan por esa calle cuando veáis una casa morada pasáis por la calle de al lado y el primer edificio que haya a la izquierda es la posada-dijo amablemente el anciano.

Shino asintió dando a entender que lo había entendido cuando noto la mirada de Temari, mientras que esta agradecía al anciano el miro a la calle y se pregunto porque tanto bullicio y decidió preguntárselo al hombre.

-perdone Señor ¿Pero porque hay tanto bullicio?-pregunto el acercándose a él y a Temari.

-ohh, es la fiesta de las flores-dijo el hombre pero al ver que los chicos no comprendían-es una fiesta donde las jóvenes parejas salen a celebrar su relación, vosotros deberíais salir a la fiesta-termino de decir dejando a los dos ninjas cortados y sonrojados.

El hombre se fue dejando a los chicos sonrojados aunque a quien más se le notaba era a Temari ya que Shino estaba tapado hasta arriba solo se le veían las gafas.

-no sé porque dijo eso-dijo Temari después de un rato.

-yo tampoco, se nota que nosotros no somos pareja- dijo Shino mientras giraba la calle.

Los dos se quedaron asombrados de toda la gente que vieron y los puestos. Temari estaba encantada miraba desde lejos cada puesto, en cambio Shino parecía más agobiado.

-mira Shino ese puesto-dijo Temari cogiendo a Shino del brazo y le obligo a ir al puesto, cuando llegaron había muchas cosas, Shino miro a Temari y la vio sonriendo de verdad y el noto una cosa en su interior que e hizo sonreír.

-mira Shino-dijo mientras le señalaba un llavero en forma de insecto junto a lo que parecía un abanico, notaron que el llavero se separaba en dos.

\- es curioso-dijo él un poco sorprendido de que hubiera un llavero así.

-a que si-dijo ella sonriendo luego miro al vendedor y compro el llavero.

Siguieron andando hasta que llegaron la posada donde pidieron dos habitaciones, cuando se fueron a meter a sus respectivas habitaciones Temari lo paro.

-espera Shino, se me olvidaba esto-dijo cuando le dio una de las partes del llavero sin mirar pero sabiendo cual es la que daba-hasta mañana-dijo ella entrando en su habitación.

Cuando Temari entro en su habitación, Shino bajo la mirada a la mano para ver el llavero y vio que era el abanico, se quedo sorprendido pero luego sonrió ya que le agradaba tener esta parte del llavero.

Dentro de la habitación Temari estaba apoyada en la puerta con la otra parte del llavero pegada a su pecho, no sabía por qué lo había hecho pero era lo que había sentido.

Los dos se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde mirando su llavero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente los dos se despertaron temprano para seguir con su camino, cuando se prepararon bajaron a desayunar.

-buenos días-dijo Temari cuando se encontró con Shino en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-buenos días-respondió el mientras empezaban a caminar por las escaleras hacia el comedor, los dos estaban muy incómodos y eso se notaba a leguas. Desayunaron en silencio y luego se marcharon para seguir con su misión.

Al cabo de unas horas Temari se canso de tanto silencio, así que cuando hicieron un parón en su camino para descansar ella decidió hablar.

-¿pasa algo, Shino?-pregunto Temari mirándole.

-no ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto extrañado mientras destapaba su botella para beber.

-ohh, es que desde esta mañana temprano no me has hablado-dijo ella un poco tímida.

El se quedo en silencio pensando en lo que le había dicho, desde que ayer le había dado el llavero se sentía raro cuando estaba con ella, aunque él no lo admitiera se sentía raro con ella desde mucho antes, pero claro eso no se lo iba a decir.

-no, me pasa nada-dijo y busco una escusa factible para decir-estaba pensando en la misión que tengo después de esta-dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

Ella asintió y le pregunto de que iba la misión, el se lo estuvo explicando muy orgulloso de esa misión, Temari le miro y sonrió ya que parecía contento de que sus padre pensaran en el cómo el próximo líder.

-estarás muy contento-dijo ella sonriendo mientras comía una bola de arroz.

-sí, la verdad es que al principio me sorprendió, pero luego me sentí orgulloso de que me eligieran a mi-dijo sonriendo de verdad, Temari se le quedo mirando y pensó que Shino estaba muy guapo sonriendo, luego desecho la idea ya que estaban de misión y no se podía permitir esos pensamientos.

Siguieron hablando hasta que decidieron seguir su camino, iban caminando por un terreno escabroso, cuando decidieron ir un poco más rápido ya que se acercaba una tormenta. Iban caminando cuando de repente Temari se tropezó con una piedra y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo si no llega a ser por Shino que cuando vio que se iba a caer la cogió del brazo y tiro de ella para que cayera encima de él.

-gracias, Shino-dijo ella levantando la mirada hacia Shino, fue ahí se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban los dos, los dos se quedaron paralizados mirándose el uno al otro. A los pocos segundos se despertaron de la ensoñación en la que habían entrado y se apartaron rápidamente.

-de nada, ¿estás bien?-pregunto el preocupado mirándola el pie que ella estaba mirando con precaución.

-sí, solo me duele un poco, pero puedo andar-dijo ella no muy convencida ya que le dolía bastante pero no quería preocupar a Shino.

-¿estás segura?-pregunto el mirándola, ella solo asintió y empezó a caminar.

Estuvieron caminando casi todo el día intentando dejar atrás la tormenta, al medio día pasaron por una zona desértica que si no fuera porque sabían que estaban lejos pensarían que estaban en el desierto que separa Konoha y Suna, fue en ese momento cuando les pillo la tormenta, intentaron ir más rápido pero a Temari le falló el pie y cayó al suelo, Shino retrocedió hasta donde estaba Temari y sin decirla nada la cogió en brazos y salió corriendo hacia una zona pequeña de arboles, donde Shino decidió esperar.

-gracias, pero no hacía falta-dijo ella cuando la dejo sobre un tronco.

-si lo hacía, no puedes casi ni andar-dijo el agachándose delante de ella, mientras se remangaba las mangas.

-¿qué haces?-pregunto ella extrañada de que se hubiera agachado delante de ella.

-voy a mirarte el pie-dijo mientras intentaba cogerle el pie pero ella lo aparto.

-no hace….-se cayó al ver la cara que estaba poniendo Shino, bufo y movió el pie para que él lo pudiera coger.

El sonrió al ver que le daba el pie refunfuñando, cogió el pie y con delicadeza le quito la sandalia y al mirar bien el pie vio que estaba hinchado, lo toco con cuidado, en cuanto lo toco Temari se quejo e intento quitar el pie pero Shino se lo cogió con suavidad y firmeza para impedírselo.

-quieta, se que te duele, pero tengo que mirar si tienes un hueso roto-dijo él mientras acariciaba la pierna de ella desde el pie hasta la rodilla.

Ella asintió y nerviosa dejo que mirara el pie, el al cabo de unos minutos de estar buscando huesos rotos y no encontrarlos, dejo el pie de ella apoyado en una de sus rodillas y rebusco en sus mochila las cosas que necesitaba, saco un ungüento y vendas.

-¿qué es?-pregunto Temari señalando el ungüento, mientras el preparaba las vendas.

-es un ungüento de mi clan-dijo mientras destapaba el tarro y se untaba dos dedos y después lo extendía por el tobillo haciendo un ligero masaje cosa que puso nerviosa a Temari, cuando acabo de extender el ungüento cogió vendas y le vendo todo el tobillo.

-gracias-dijo ella tímidamente cosa poco normal en ella.

-de nada-dijo el guardando las cosas, mientras veían que estaba anocheciendo.

-¿qué vamos hacer?-pregunto ella mientras cogía algo de comida de su mochila.

-creo que es mejor acampar aquí, no para de llover y ya ha anochecido-dijo Shino sentándose al lado de ella mientras hacia una pequeña hoguera.

Cuando ya estuvo encendida la hoguera juntaron las pocas comida que les quedaba y Temari la cocino mientras Shino se encargaba de montar la tienda que aunque era pequeña les resguardaría del frío y de la lluvia.

-¿cabreemos los dos?-pregunto una vez que Shino monto la tienda.

-muy apretados pero si-dijo sentándose a su lado y cogiendo el plato que ella le ofrecía.

Comieron en silencio y al poquito de terminar de comer recogieron las cosas y las guardaron, Shino ayudo a Temari a llegar a la tienda, tendrían que dormir uno al lado del otro pero no les importo, se dieron las buenas noches y se acostaron para dormir.

En mitad de la noche los dos estaban durmiendo dándose la espalda mutuamente pero luego se giraron aun dormidos y se quedaron dándose la cara, a los pocos minutos Temari se abrazo a el por el frio y así se quedaron toda la noche durmiendo.

En otra zona:

En Konoha Kakashi se había presentado en la casa de los Abúrame para decirles el porqué de la misión de su hijo.

-hola, siento la hora pero era el único hueco que tenia-dijo Kakashi en cuanto entro en la casa.

-no pasa nada Hokage-dijo la madre de Shino sonriendo, lo guio hacia el salón donde esperaba el padre de Shino.

Cuando llego al salón, se sentaron y junto a una taza de té caliente les estuvo explicando el por qué de la misión de su hijo. Cuando quedo todo explicado la madre estaba encantada ya que ella quería ver a su hijo feliz y casado con una mujer que le quisiera.

Al final de la reunión Kakashi salió contento de allí ya que los padres de Shino se habían ofrecido a ayudar en todo lo que pudieran.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

En el campamento que habían hecho Shino y Temari empezaba a hacerse de día, dentro de la tienda se encontraban ellos dos durmiendo sin haberse dado cuenta de que mientras dormían se habían abrazado.

Shino se despertó ya que uno de los rayos del sol que entro por la tienda dio directo a sus ojos, levanto la mano izquierda y se restregó los ojos, cuando intento incorporarse noto que no pudo hacerlo, el extrañado bajo su mirada hacia su pecho y se sorprendió al encontrarse a una Temari dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, se le quedo mirando un largo tiempo viendo como dormía, se quedo pensando en cómo sería si la tuviera como esposa y esa idea le encanto. Acerco su mano a la mejilla de ella y se la acaricio cosa que hizo que Temari se acercara más a él, si eso era posible.

Al poco rato noto como Temari se empezaba a despertar así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió que fue hacerse el dormido, cuando Temari abrió los ojos lo primero que noto fue que donde estuviera apoyada era algo que desprendía un calor confortante, levanto la cabeza para ver que era en lo que estaba apoyada y vio que era Shino, cosa que la puso muy nerviosa, intento levantarse pero noto que él la tenia agarrada por la cintura firmemente cosa que hacía imposible levantarse. Se le quedo mirando mientras por curiosidad levanto la mano hacia la cara de él y le acaricio la mejilla así estuvo un rato hasta que sin darse cuenta bajo la mano hasta los labios de él y los acaricio, mientras los estaba acariciando sintió como si Shino la besara en los dedos, cosa que la sorprendió y quito la mano rápidamente, iba a decir algo cuando se oyó un ruido fuerte fuera de la tienda.

Los dos se levantaron de golpe al oír el ruido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-pregunto Temari intentado levantarse cosa que no consiguió por culpa del pie.

-espera-dijo él mientras la obligaba a permanecer sentada mientras mandaba varios insectos fuera de la tienda para ver qué pasaba.

-pero-dijo ella quejándose mientras volvía a intentar levantarse.

Shino negó con la cabeza y la obligo a permanecer sentada.

-es mejor que esperes aquí, no puedes moverte-dijo el intentado tranquilizarla, ella un poco enfadada asintió.

A los pocos segundos de estar esperando entraron por la tienda los insectos que él había mandado fuera, el los puso en la mano y se comunico con ellos en silencio obteniendo la información que habían recogido sus insectos. Temari miraba ese momento intrigada ya que nunca había visto nada parecido.

-bien, hay cinco ninjas dentro del campamento y ocho mas en el perímetro-dijo él mientras guardaba sus insectos.

-son muchos ninjas, no podrás tu solo, te puedo ayudar-dijo ella mirándolo suplicante para que le dejara ayudarle.

Shino asintió no muy convencido de ello, pero estaba en lo cierto el solo no podía con tantos ninjas a la vez. La ayudo a levantarse para que salieran de la tienda.

En cuanto salieron de la tienda vieron a los cinco ninjas enfrente de ellos preparados para atacarles. Temari uso su abanico para atacar a tres de ellos y Shino se encargo de los otros dos. Cuando Shino acabo con los dos ninjas vio que Temari estaba luchando contra uno de los tres que ella había atacado fue a girarse para mandar insectos alrededor para que atacaran a los demás ninjas que estaban escondidos, cuando vio que detrás de Temari un reflejo, se giro para mirar que era y vio un ninja acercándose rápidamente a Temari con una Catana, en ese momento Temari perdió el abanico por una taque del ninja contra el que estaba luchando, noto algo en su espalda y se dio la vuelta para ver que era, se quedo paralizada ya que no tenía tiempo de hacer nada para impedir ese ataque.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Shino apareció delante suya y ataco al ninja con el que luchaba anteriormente Temari con sus insectos mientras que intenta parar el ataque de la Catana. A los pocos segundos Temari sintió el peso del cuerpo de Shino encima suyo.

-¿Shino?-pregunto preocupada mientras le dejaba en el suelo tumbado.

Miro hacia los ninjas que quedaban y vio que algunos de ellos habían huido y los otros estaban en el suelo inconscientes después de haber sido atacados por los insectos de Shino, al ver esto Temari puso toda su atención en Shino.

-¿Shino?-pregunto ella preocupada acariciándole la mejilla, al verlo pálido que se estaba poniendo se asusto.

-estoy bien-dijo susurrando mientras que cada vez estaba mas pálido, Temari negó con la cabeza e intento abrir el abrigo que llevaba puesto mientras intentaba no soltar las lagrimas que se le estaban acumulando en los ojos.

Shino al verla así la dejo hacer, ya que no quería que llorara y también porque le sorprendió que alguien que no fuera de su familia ni de su equipo se preocupara por el.

Temari le abrió el abrigo y vio que la camiseta que llevaba debajo estaba llena de sangre, miro el corte que tenia la camiseta y se horrorizo , le levanto la camiseta para verle la herida, cuando se la vio, cogió su mochila y saco todo lo que pensó que le podía servir.

-tengo que coser la herida-dijo cogiendo un paño húmedo y poniéndoselo en la frente.

-¿es necesario?-pregunto mirándola mientras se quitaba el sudor.

-sí, lo necesitas, pero no tengo nada con lo que dormirte la zona-dijo Temari preocupada mirándole.

-eso no importa, hazlo-dijo susurrando viendo como sus insectos iban saliendo de dentro de el.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto ella extrañada al ver que los insectos salían, mientras hacía presión en la herida.

-estoy demasiado débil para mantenerlos dentro de mí, necesitan chakra y como no se lo puedo dar van a fuera para morir-dijo el triste mientras los veía irse.

-¿no se puede hacer nada?-pregunto preocupada por los insectos.

-si tuvieran un sitio donde meterse y tuvieran chakra, eso los salvaría-dijo el cerrando los ojos por el dolor.

Temari asintió, quito todo de su mochila y luego centro su chakra dentro de la mochila y la dejo en el suelo abierta.

-¿esto servirá?-pregunto Temari mirando a Shino preocupada, el la miro asombrado de lo que había hecho.

-ehhh, si-dijo el todavía asombrado.

-¿Por qué no entran?-pregunto extrañada mientras volvía a hacer presión en la herida.

Shino movió la mano y todo sus insectos fueron hacia la mochila, cuando entro el ultimo insecto Temari cerró la mochila y se centro en Shino, cogió aguja e hilo y poco a poco y con mucho cuidado empezó a coser la herida. Shino no apartaba la mirada de ella mientras esta le cosía y en ningún momento el se quejo de algo.

Cuando termino le vendo la herida después de haberle puesto un ungüento en la herida, después de eso ayudo a Shino a llegar a la tienda, donde le tumo y le tapo bien para que estuviera abrigado.

-descansa-dijo ella mientras se sentaba al lado suyo después de haber metido todas las cosas dentro y dejar la mochila al lado de Shino.

-necesitamos avanzar-dijo el intentando levantarse cosa que Temari le impido.

-sí, pero ni tú, ni yo podemos avanzar, tu herido y con el pie-dijo ella mientras le volvía a tapar bien.

El refunfuño pero al final se quedo quieto, a los pocos segundos se quedo dormido. Temari se quedo sentada cuidándolo, cuando vio que estaba dormido y que no se iba a despertar salió de la tienda y puso por todo el perímetro del campamento trampas, cuando vio que estaban seguros volvió a la tienda cojeando ya que el pie no le dejaba de doler.

A las pocos horas Temari noto algo raro en Shino, le dio la impresión de que tenía fiebre ya que sudaba mucho para ser el, se acerco y le toco la frente a los pocos segundos la quito asustada ya que Shino estaba ardiendo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

* * *

Temari estaba muy cansada, había estado todo el día de ayer y toda la noche cuidando de Shino, le costó bastante que le bajara la fiebre pero al final lo consiguió.

Le retiro la tela mojada de la frente y noto al tocarle la frente que la tenia fría, eso quería decir que no tenía fiebre. Temari suspiro agradecida y se apoyo en el pecho de él y dio gracias que lo ya hubiese pasado.

-menos mal- dijo dejando el paño húmedo a un lado, mientras pensaba en descansar un poco.

Temari se tumbo a su lado y puso una de sus manos en el pecho de él para vigilar su respiración.

En mitad de la noche Shino se despertó un poco desorientado hasta que recordó lo que había pasado, noto algo en su pecho y vio la mano de Temari que tenia encima de su pecho y le sorprendió, se movió un poco incomodo de llevar tanto tiempo en esa misma posición, al moverse despertó sin querer a Temari.

-umm-dijo medio adormilada mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Shino mientras se iba incorporando.

-no se pero todavía es de noche-dijo sin darse cuenta de que Shino se había despertado-es mejor dor…..-ella misma se interrumpió al ver a Shino despierto.

-¿estas despierto? ¿Estas bien? ¿Cuanto hace que estas despierto? ¿Porque no me has llamado?-dijo atropellándose con las preguntas, él sonrió.

-cálmate, sí, estoy despierto, estoy bien, hace poco y no quería molestarte-respondió mirándola.

-no me molestas-dijo ella sonriendo mientras le tocaba la frente y notaba que estaba fría.

-bueno, todavía es de noche, es mejor que durmamos un poco mas-dijo Shino volviendo a tumbarse.

Temari asintió y como todas las noches desde que llevan acampando, al poco rato de dormirse se abrazaron.

* * *

En la residencia de los Abúrame:

Los padres de Shino habían organizado una reunión con todo el clan, iban a exponer la decisión que habían tomado respecto al próximo líder del clan. Los más mayores del clan asintieron conformes pero los más jóvenes no les gusto la decisión.

-es muy joven-dijo un hombre serio, disconforme con la decisión.

-no tanto, ya tiene la mayoría de edad y con esa edad es suficiente para ser un líder-dijo unos de mas mayores.

-pero…pero no está casado-dijo un joven cabreado buscando una excusa para que Shino no pudiera coger el trono.

-es verdad tiene que estar casado y como no lo está, no puede ser líder-dijo el hombre y sonrió cuando muchos de ellos asintieron conformes.

-bueno, si el joven Shino pasa la prueba y en un transcurso de tres mese desde que vuelva de esta misión tiene que encontrar una esposa-dijo uno de los mayores, los mayores asintieron y como ellos eran el consejo su opinión importaba as que la de cualquier persona.

El padre de Shino sintió un poco de miedo ya que sabía lo difícil que era encontrar esposa siendo de este clan.

-¿tu qué piensas?-pregunto uno de los mayores mirando al líder.

-ehhh…-no llego a contestar ya que su mujer le interrumpió.

-nos parece perfecto-dijo ella rápidamente mientras tomaba del brazo a su marido, el miro a su mujer y ella le echo una mirada de hazme caso, así que, el miro a su clan y asintió.

Al poco tiempo se termino la reunión, el matrimonio se quedo solo.

-¿crees que hemos hecho lo correcto?-pregunto el hombre mirando a su mujer.

-si, querido, ya verás como si-dijo ella sonriendo después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su marido.

* * *

En el campamento:

Ya se estaba haciendo de día en el campamento, Temari se despertó, cuando se sentó miro a Shino y vio que no tenía fiebre, estaba mejor, cuando fue a quitar la venda para verle la herida Shino se despertó.

-¿qué haces?-pregunto adormilado mientras cogía la mano de Temari.

-te voy a mirar la herida-dijo ella mientras esperaba a que Shino le soltara la mano.

El asintió y la dejo hacer, ella sonrió, le quito la venda y vio la herida.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto el mirando al techo.

-está bien, pero no está del todo cerrada-dijo Temari volviendo a vendar la herida-no deberías moverte hoy.

El negó con la cabeza, ella refunfuño ya que él era muy cabezota.

-tenemos que llegar a una aldea para poder descansar bien sin ser atacados-dijo Shino intentando incorporarse.

Ella lo miro seria pero asintió sabiendo que tenía razón.

Oyeron un zumbido y miraron hacia la mochila de Temari que era donde se encontraban los insectos de Shino.

-¿estas fuerte para volver a tenerlos dentro?-pregunto delicadamente Temari.

-si-respondió el mientras abría la mochila y los insectos empezaron a meterse dentro de el.

Cuando termino, Temari le ayudo a vestirse y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta del tobillo de Temari.

¿Qué tal el tobillo?-pregunto el preocupado mirándola, mientras ella lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-bien, ya puedo andar, tu pomada funciona bien-dijo ella sonriendo mientras movía el pie y casi no sentía ningún dolor.

-me alegro-dijo el sonriendo, entonces se dio cuenta de que desde que estaba con ellas siempre sonreía y eso le gusto.

Poco a poco fueron guardando las cosas y quitaron el campamento. Comieron algo y se pudieron en marcha ya que querían llegar antes de que anochezca a la aldea.

Llegaron a la aldea más próxima un poco antes de que anocheciera, buscaron una posada pero no vieron ninguna señal que indicara una, al final encontraron una casa pequeña que alquilaba habitaciones y que se parecía a una posada pero en pequeño.

-bueno, esto valdrá-dijo ella mirando hacia el pequeño edificio.

-si, esperemos-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

Los dos entraron por la puerta del edificio y se quedaron mirando el sitio por dentro, estaba casi en ruinas, se caía a pedazos.

-madre mía-soltó Temari después de unos segundo sorprendida de que ese sitio se mantuviera en pie. Shino se mantuvo en silencio pero pensaba igual que ella.

-bienvenidos-dijo una mujer muy mayor, era un poco rara, pero ellos hicieron como si nada y la sonrieron.

-hola-dijeron los dos un poco cortados ya que la mujer los miraba de una forma picara.

-hola, jovencitos ¿queréis una habitación?-pregunto la mujer yendo hacia el mostrador.

-ehhh, si para ser exactos queríamos dos habitaciones-dijo Shino mientras él y Temari se acercaban al mostrador mientras la mujer miraba unos papeles.

-ohh, lo siento jovencito, pero solo me queda una habitación de matrimonio-dijo ella con falsa tristeza- y no hay mas sitios en esta aldea que alquilen habitaciones-termino mientras escondía una sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron mirando preocupados.

-bueno, pues dénosla-dijo Temari nerviosa de que ella y Shino volvieran a dormir juntos y encima en la misma cama.

La mujer asintió y sonrió mientras les apuntaba en una lista y cogía las llaves.

-venid, por aquí, esta habitación seguro os va a encantar-dijo sonriendo mientras les llevaba hasta el final del pasillo.

Ellos lo siguieron un poco asustados ya que les daba un poco mala espina la mujer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se despidieron de la mujer y se metieron en la habitación. Cuando estuvieron dentro vieron que la cama no era muy grande y que en uno de sus lados al lado de la puerta del baño había un sillón.

-yo dormiré en el sillón-dijo Shino dejando sus cosas al lado de la cama.

-no-dijo tajante Temari mientras dejaba sus cosas en la cama y su abanico lo ponía apoyado en la pared.

-sí, yo dormiré en el sillón y tú en la cama-dijo el conforme con lo que estaba diciendo.

-no, tu duermes en la cama, todavía no estás bien y tienes que estar tumbado, yo dormiré en el sillón-dijo Temari sentándose en dicho sillón.

Siguieron un buen rato discutiendo que era el que dormía en cada sitio hasta que alguien toco la puerta. Shino abrió ya que Temari no se quería levantar del sillón por si acaso Shino se lo quitaba y dormía en el.

-Hola, siento molestar-dijo la mujer de la recepción sonriente mientras entraba, miro la habitación y dio con Temari-ohh, mi sillón, lo estaba buscando, no me acordaba de haberlo metido en esta habitación- dijo mientras se acercaba al sillón. Temari sorprendida se levanto y miro a Shino extrañada, el se encogió de hombros.

Poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo la mujer saco el sillón de la habitación ante la mirada de asombro de los chicos y antes de salir dijo.

-ay, lo siento muchachos pero vais a tener que compartir la cama-dijo cerrando la puerta, cuando iba por el pasillo empujando el sillón sonreía pícaramente.

* * *

En la habitación:

Shino cerró la puerta asombrado.

-me parece que ya ninguno de los dos se queda con el sillón-dijo Temari mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Shino asintió y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-¿y qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Shino mirando a Temari.

-tendremos que compartir cama-dijo un poco nerviosa.

-¿te molesta compartir la cama conmigo?-pregunto el serio, interpretando mal los nervios de la chica.

-no ¿Por qué?-pregunto ella confundida.

-no, por nada-dijo el conforme mientras se levantaba para ir a coger sus cosas que estaban al otro lado de la cama.

-espera Shino, te tengo que mirar la herida-dijo Temari levantándose, el asintió, se quito el abrigo y se tumbo.

Temari le subió la camiseta cosa que puso nerviosos a los dos y le miro la herida.

-está bien, la verdad es que es sorprendente que este cerrada ya del todo, ¿eso es algo de tu clan?-pregunto curiosa mientras cogía unas cosas de su mochila.

-si, a todos los de mi clan, nos cicatrizan muy rápido las heridas-dijo él mientras Temari le echaba un ungüento en la herida y se la vendaba.

-¿si?-dijo ella curiosa cuando volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-¿no te asusta?-pregunto el confundido, mirándola, ella le sonrió.

-no, ¿Por qué me iba a asustar?, eso es una cosa buena-dijo ella mientras cogía sus cosas y se metía en el baño-me voy cambiar que estoy cansada.

Shino asintió y cuando ella estuvo dentro del baño se cambio. Al salir Temari se metieron como pudieron en la cama, al final después de tanto moverse y tanto pedir perdón por algún golpe, Shino cogió a Temari la giro y la obligo a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿no te molesto así?- pregunto ella nerviosa.

-no, ¿tu estas cómoda?-pregunto el mirándola.

-yo sí, pero a lo mejor peso demasiado-dijo ella ya que al ser tan pequeña la cama estaba apoyada en el.

-no pesas nada-dijo el cogiéndola de la cintura ya que ella fue a recolocarse y casi se cae.

-gracias-dijo ella sonriéndole.

El apago la luz y después de las buenas noches, los dos se dispusieron a dormir.

En ningún momento de la noche se movieron, salvo Shino que se movió aun dormido para acerca a Temari más a él.

* * *

En Suna:

Gaara estaba en su despacho terminando de firmar unos papeles, cuando los termino se giro y miro por la ventana pensando en sus hermanos, bueno más bien en Temari ya que sabía que Kankuro lo estaría pasando bien.

-"espero que estés bien hermanita"-pensó antes de coger sus cosas e irse rumbo a su casa, ahora mas solitaria que nunca al no estar sus hermanos.

* * *

En Konoha:

Los amigos de Shino y Temari menos Tenten que estaba de misión se encontraban hablando en un restaurante, estaban todos juntos como solían hacer casi todas las noches.

-¿como creéis que le irá a Shino?-pregunto un poco preocupada Hinata.

Kiba que estaba a su lado soltó una carcajada ya que él no tenía esa preocupación hacia su amigo ya que sabía que se encontraba bien.

-ya te lo he dicho Hinata, no te preocupes por él, estará bien, el es duro como un piedra-dijo el abrazándola por el hombro.

-hazle caso a Kiba, Shino es fuerte y muy duro estará bien-dijo Shikamaru mientras los demás asentían.

-además va con Temari, esa chica es fuerte, así que no dudes de que estará bien-dijo Shino sonriendo mientras cogía de la mano a Sasuke.

Estuvieron hablando hasta bien entrada la noche, después de salir del restaurante se separaron en parejas para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

En una aldea lejana:

Había dos ninjas escondidos entre los arboles mirando hacia una casa que era donde se encontraban Shino y Temari.

-¿atacamos?-pregunto uno de ellos ansioso.

-no, todavía no, ellos son muy fuertes necesitamos más gente, avisa al jefe el sabrá que hacer-dijo el otro, cuando su compañero se fue a ir, el otro lo paro- espera también dile que la chica es al hermana del Kazekage-dicho eso le soltó sonriendo.

* * *

En la casa:

La mujer cerró la puerta principal ya que tuvo una mala sensación, guardo las llaves y se fue a dormir.

Luego todo se quedo tranquilo, en la habitación de los dos chicos reinaba la paz y dormían sin darse cuenta que eran observados por varios ninjas.

* * *

En Konoha:

Kakashi estaba mirando unos papeles de última hora, cuando se quedo blanco al ver lo que decía uno de los papeles.

-esto no me gusta-dijo mirando el papel.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Gai que últimamente se pasaba mucho tiempo allí, preocupado por la cara que había puesto su amigo.

-mira-dijo levantándose y dándole el papel, Gai lo leyó y entendió la cara de Kakashi, le miro serio- hay que hacer algo, sino van a ir a por Shino y Temari-dijo preocupado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

Al día siguiente los chicos se despertaron temprano ya que hoy tendrían que seguir su camino.

La primera en levantarse fue Temari, que cuando vio que estaba abrazando a Shino, noto que ya no la ponía tan nerviosa como antes, sino que lo encantaba la sensación de estar entre sus brazos, oír el zumbido de los insectos moviéndose en su interior le transmitía paz, aparte de que entre sus brazos se sentía protegida y segura, que desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Miro a la ventana, vio que era de día pero que debía de ser muy temprano ya que había todavía poca luz en la calle.

Temari se quedo unos minutos más entre los brazos de Shino antes de levantarse y entrar en el baño después de coger sus cosas para bañarse.

Shino abrió los ojos en cuanto oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse, miro hacia la puerta y suspiro. Había sentido tantas ganas de besarla cuando se había despertado un poco antes de que ella se metiera en el baño, pero no sabía cómo había podido contenerse, miro al techo y suspiro pensativo, tenía que hacer algo con respecto a lo que estaba sintiendo hacia Temari.

Shino se quedo un rato mas tumbado en la cama mientras pensaba en algo que pudiera hacer.

En el baño estaba Temari, acababa de salir de la bañera, estaba nerviosa no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Shino y no podía parar de pensar en él desde que se había levantado. Se seco rápidamente la humedad del cuerpo con una toalla, se quito la humedad del pelo como pudo y se vistió. Cuando salió vio que Shino estaba en la cama tumbado mirando al techo pensativo, cuando la oyó salir giro para mirarla.

-ehhh….buenos días-dijo Temari nerviosa cuando noto la mirada de el encima suyo.

-buenos días-dijo Shino sin dejar de mirarla y olvidándose del plan que había hecho para olvidarla.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto Temari acercándose a él.

-bien, mucho mejor. Gracias-dijo el levantándose, cogiendo sus cosas para meterse en el baño ya que si ella se acercaba no sabía si podía contenerse de besarla.

Antes de que llegara al baño, Temari lo paro y le hizo girar para que la mirara.

-déjame ver tu herida-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos, mientras aun le tenía agarrado del brazo.

El iba a protestar pero, al ver cómo le miraba ella cedió, se levanto la camiseta para que viera la herida. Temari se tuvo que agachar un poco para poder ver bien la herida.

-esta perfecta-dijo Temari mirándolo, mientras acariciaba con los dedos la herida provocando que Shino se estremeciera, Temari no se dio cuenta, había dejado de acariciar la herida y ahora acariciaba fascinada el pecho que dejaba ver la camiseta, cuando el noto que las manos de Temari se iban demasiado abajo, el la agarro las manos para pararla.

-lo siento-dijo ella avergonzada al notar lo que había hecho, se puso nerviosa al notar la mirada de Shino encima suyo.

-no pasa nada, no tienes que disculparte-dijo el acariciando la mejilla de ella, sin darse cuenta fue bajando la mano y ahora acariciaba la comisura del labio, antes de que no pudiera controlarse y antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir algo, cogió sus cosas y se fue al baño.

Temari se quedo ahí parada un rato pensando que había disgustado a Shino, reacciono cuándo oyó el agua de la ducha caer. Cogió sus cosas y las fue guardando todo para irse.

En el baño se encontraba Shino dándose una ducha helada mientras estaba apoyado en la pared de la ducha respirando aceleradamente, ya que con las caricias de Temari se había excitado. Intentó quitarse de la cabeza a Temari pensando en la misión, así por lo menos consiguió relajarse un poco. A los diez minutos salió de la ducha relajado más o menos.

Cuando termino de vestirse, salió del baño y se encontró a Temari sentada en la cama esperándole. Guardo sus cosas y se fueron a desayunar, la mujer estaba en el comedor cuando ellos llegaron.

-Hola, muchachos ¿habéis dormido bien?-saludo la mujer mirándolos pícaramente.

Ellos un poco incómodos la saludaron, la mujer les trajo el desayuno, cuando terminaron de desayunar pagaron y se despidieron de la mujer antes de salir de la casa para seguir su misión.

Estuvieron más de medio día avanzando sin parar desde que salieron de la aldea. No se hablaron en todo el trayecto ya que todavía no se habían olvidado de lo que había pasado esa mañana. Se detuvieron para comer algo.

-soy yo o tu también notas que nos siguen-susurro Temari mirando a los arbustos que había más cerca de ellos.

-sí, yo también lo noto-dijo Shino mandando disimuladamente insectos para que inspeccionaran. Estuvieron callados hasta que los insectos volvieron.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Temari al ver la cara de Shino.

-nos siguen un grupo de ninjas, pero estos no son ninjas normales, lo mejor será que hagamos como que no lo hemos notado y llegar a la aldea cuanto antes para dejar el documento y así terminar con la misión-dijo Shino cerca de ella poniéndola nerviosa ya que casi se tocaban, pero lo hizo para que no lo oyeran.

-ok ¿entonces nos vamos ya?-pregunto Temari guardando sus cosas, Shino asintió haciendo lo mismo.

Se levantaron y se fueron, no pararon hasta que no estuvieron en la aldea.

* * *

En Suna:

Kankuro había llegado a su aldea esa misma mañana junto con Tenten. Desde que se había levantado tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ahora se encontraba en el despacho de su hermano ya que el mismo había ido para hablarle de su sensación.

-¿Gaara, tu no sientes algo raro?-pregunto a su hermano preocupado.

-sí, tengo una sensación de que va a pasarle algo malo a Temari-dijo el preocupado mientras miraba a su hermano mayor.

-hay que hacer algo-dijo Kankuro levantándose y acercándose a su hermano.

-mandare un mensaje a Konoha, para que me informe de lo que pasa-dicho eso se puso a escribir la carta.

* * *

En Konoha:

Los padre se Shino habían ido a hablar con Kakashi por un mal presentimiento que tenían. Kakashi después de estar hablando con los padres, se sintió acorralado y les explico lo que estaba pasando, después de explicárselo, los padres pidieron una solución.

-lo siento, Señores Abúrame, pero tendremos que esperar a que vuelvan para saber algo mas-dijo serio sin reflejar la verdadera preocupación que sentía.

-¿Cómo que esperar?, mi hijo y esa chica están ahí fuera en peligro y no va ha hacer nada-pregunto la mujer enfurecida sin creérselo.

-tiene que entende…-dijo el pero fue interrumpido por la mujer.

-que quiere que entienda, me dice que hay un grupo de ninjas muy peligroso persiguiendo a Shino y a Temari y usted no hace nada-dijo ella intentando acercarse pero su marido no la dejo.

-soluciónelo, quiero a mi hijo sano y salvo-dijo el padre serio mientras se llevaba a su mujer fuera del despacho mientras no paraba de gritar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

Acababan de llegar a la aldea cuando se desato una tormenta, ellos en cuanto lo notaron fueron corriendo bajo la lluvia hacia el despacho del jefe de la aldea, cuando entraron después de llamar a la puerta, se inclinaron y se presentaron o por lo menos lo intentaron.

-hola, somos…-Shino fue interrumpido por el hombre.

-se quienes sois me llego esta mañana temprano una carta de Konoha-dijo el hombre mientras les indicaba que se acercaran.

-bien, pues aquí está el documento-dijo Shino serio mientras sacaba el rollo de su mochila, cuando lo saco se lo entrego al hombre que le sonrió agradecido.

-muchas gracias, chicos-dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras abría el documento para leerlo.

-bueno nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo Temari mientras Shino asentía con la cabeza.

-sí, si…esperad-dijo el hombre levantando la cabeza para mirarlos-¿os vais ya de la aldea? ¿No os quedáis a dormir?-pregunto el hombre preocupado.

-ehhh, si, queremos volver cuanto antes a nuestras casas-dijo Shino mirándole, después los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir el hombre los volvió a parar.

-esperad, por lo menos dejad que os de suministros para el viaje-dijo el hombre acercándose a ellos-por las molestias.

Los dos chicos se miraron y asintieron.

-vale-dijo Shino mirando al hombre, este sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-bien, venid conmigo-dijo él, mientras salía por la puerta.

Siguieron al hombre hasta que llegaron a una especie de almacén, el hombre se acerco a un shinobi que se encargaban del almacén y hablo con él.

Los chicos se quedaron en la puerta del almacén un poco incómodos, mientras sentían la mirada de algunos ninjas que pasaron por allí, iban a decir algo pero en ese momento el hombre se acerco y ellos decidieron callarse, mientras el hombre se acercaba a ellos, el shinobi con el que halo el hombre cogió unas bolsas y empezó a meter cosas.

-bueno, ya esta-dijo mientras el ninja se acercaba y les daba las bolsas a los chicos-espero que os agrade nuestra comida.

-no hacía falta-dijo Temari in poco incomoda al ver tanta comida.

-no digas tonterías, si hacía falta, por cierto he metido semillas para que las plantéis-dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras los sacaba de allí. Cuando salieron del edificio se dieron cuenta de que ya no llovía, "suerte que tenían" pensaron los dos.

El hombre los acompaño hasta la entrada de la aldea.

-buen viaje. Chicos y tener cuidado he oído que hay ninjas peligrosos rondando por aquí cerca-dijo él mientras se alejaban, ellos se despidieron con la mano.

-era un poco raro el hombre ¿no?-dijo Shino un poco desconfiado, cuando ya estuvieron lo bastante lejos de la aldea como para que el hombre no los oyera.

-yo creo que era demasiado amable-dijo Temari sonriendo.

-pues eso, raro, ninguno suele dar nada salvo las gracias-dijo Shino serio mirando al frente.

Temari se quedo pensativa unos minutos.

-quizás tengas razón-dijo ella mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Siguieron andando durante varias horas hasta que pararon para descansar y merendar algo, después siguieron su camino durante veinte minutos más.

Cuando se les estaba haciendo de noche volvieron a dentirse observados.

-¿lo notas?-preguntó Temari en bajito para que solo lo oyera Shino.

-sí, nos vuelven a seguir-susurro el cerca del oído de ella, provocándola un estremecimiento.

-¿qué hacemos?-pregunto preocupada mientras le miraba sonriendo para disimular.

-todavía no lo sé-dijo él mientras de fondo se oía acercarse una tormenta.

-va a volver a llover-dijo Temari que al terminar de decirlo empezaron a caer gotas.

-tenemos que un refugio para pasar la noche-dijo ella cuando noto las primeras gotas caer del cielo.

-sí, y mejor que lo hagamos antes de que empiece a llover más fuerte y acabemos empapados-dijo él, ella asintió.

Cuando fueron a ir más deprisa, un grupo de ninjas se interpusieron en su camino.

-vaya, vaya ¿que tenemos aquí?-dijo el que parecía el jefe sonriendo.

-¿que queréis?- pregunto Shino frio mientras él y Temari se preparaban para atacar.

* * *

En Konoha:

Hacía ya unas horas que ha Kakashi le había llegado la carta de Suna y ahora estaba pensado en que escribir de respuesta para que los hermanos de Temari no se preocuparan.

Siguió metido en sus pensamientos hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

-entrar-dijo Kakashi mirando a la puerta, sabiendo quienes serian.

Por ella entraron un grupo de Ambus.

-¿ nos has llamado'-pregunto uno de ellos, el jefe.

-si-dijo Kakashi y rápidamente les detallo lo que sucedía, cuando termino se les quedo mirando serio.

-tendremos que tardar lo menos posible en llegar, para poder ayudarlos-dijo uno de ellos.

-sí, tendremos que usar tu don de teletransporte-dijo el líder.

-bien, tenéis que salir ya-dijo Kakashi mirándolos serio.

El grupo asintió y se fue.

Cuando Kakashi se quedo solo, suspiro y se puso a escribir la carta para los hermanos de Temari que al no ocurrírsele nada decidió decir la verdad, cuando termino llamo a un ninja.

-manda este mensaje a Suna y que le llegue con la mayor brevedad posible-dijo entregando la carta al ninja que entro por la puerta.

-les llegara en unos minutos-dijo el ninja mientras acumulaba chakra en sus manos y luego la mandaba a la carta, al instante esta desapareció.

-bien-dijo Kakashi satisfecho.

* * *

En Suna:

Gaara está mirando por la ventana de su despacho cuando oyó ruido a su espalda, al girarse vio que había una carta en su mesa. Se acerco, cogió la carta y la leyó.

-menos mal-dijo el suspirando-Mitsuri-llamo a la chica que cuando entro se acerco a el.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto ella preocupada.

-reúne a todos los ninjas libres que tengamos y tráelos aquí en menos de 15 minutos-dijo serio mientras salía para avisar a su hermano.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

Shino estaba protegiendo a Temari, mientras esta hacia sellos para invocar a su guadaña, alrededor de ellos estaba todo destrozado, todo había pasado tan rápido. En cuanto aparecieron los ninjas, no les dio tiempo a nada ya que rápidamente los habían atacado, gracias a sus insectos y al abanico de Temari habían podido reducirá unos cuantos, pero no fue suficiente ya que todavía quedaban muchos.

-estáis acabados-dijo uno de los ninjas haciendo sellos preparando su próximo ataque.

De repente, sorprendiendo a Shino, Temari ataco con su guadaña, destrozando lo poco que quedaba del lugar, se acerco a Shino después de que se formara una gran humareda gracias al ataque de ella.

-¿te queda chakra?-pregunto Temari a Shino mientras respiraba trabajosamente.

-un poco ¿y a ti?-pregunto Shino mirando a Temari preocupado.

-casi nada, ¿estamos en problemas?-pregunto ella mientras la humareda empezaba a desaparecer.

-me temo que si- dijo el mirando hacia atrás ya que oyó un ruido, Temari también miro hacia atrás suyo y vieron varias siluetas de ninjas acercándose, al estar tan lejos no podían diferenciar si era amigos o enemigos.

Los chicos se miraron preocupados, se giraron preparándose para atacar a los recién llegados. Cuando los ninjas estuvieron lo suficiente cerca como para ver el símbolo de las bandas vieron que eran ninjas de Konoha y Suna.

-¿ayuda?-pregunto extrañada Temari a Shino que asintió.

-os hemos estado buscando por todas partes-dijo el jefe de lo que luego se dieron cuenta de que no eran ninjas normales sino Ambus.

-si no llega a ser por el destrozo que acabas de formar con el abanico, no nos abríamos enterado de donde estabais-dijo un ninja de Suna que tenia la pinta de ser principiante.

Ella fue a protestar, pero fue interrumpida por el que era el jefe.

-es mejor que dejemos la charla para otro día y nos preparemos para luchar-dijo poniéndose al lado de los chicos, cosa que el resto también hizo-bien chicos, decidnos toda la información que tengáis.

Shino asintió y les empezó a contar todo lo que sabían aunque la verdad era poco lo que sabía sobre esos ninjas.

-¿bien cuantos quedan?-pregunto cuando la humareda desapareció del todo y vieron que salvo los caídos no había nadie mas.

-aproximadamente unos 20-dijo Shino mirando los alrededores.

-¿donde se han metido?- pregunto uno de Suna mirando a todas partes.

-están escondidos, por los alrededores-dijo uno de la rama secundaria de los Hyuga-hay uno que bloquea mi visión.

-¿puedes ver las ubicaciones?-pregunto preocupado el jefe.

-si, 4 están detrás de la roca grande que tenemos unos metros más adelante, 8 están distribuidos por la derecha nuestra, 6 a la izquierda y 2 están detrás nuestra-dijo para después desactivar el Bakugan.

-bien, dispersaos-dijo mientras señalaba hacia donde tenían que ir. Shino y Temari se separaron ya que los mandaron a ubicaciones diferentes.

* * *

En Konoha:

Kakashi estaba hablando con Tsunade de su mal presentimiento.

-sí, quieres lo preparo todo por si viene algún herido grave-dijo Tsunade que estaba sentada enfrente de Kakashi.

\- la verdad, es que te lo agradecería-dijo Kakashi preocupado.

-no te preocupes tanto, ellos son fuertes y van a estar bien-dijo Tsunade intentando animar a Kakashi cosa que no consiguió del todo ya que ella tenía la misma sensación que el.

* * *

En otra zona de Konoha:

Hinata está reunida junto a sus amigos en uno de los parques de Konoha. Todos estaban un poco bastante preocupados por Shino y Temari, y que tenían la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar.

-espero que estén bien-dijo Hinata preocupada, los demás asintieron igualmente preocupados. Kiba que siempre solía estar animando a Hinata estaba muy preocupado y no tenia ánimos de estar animando a nadie ya que él era uno de los más preocupados de los chicos.

Eso mismo estaba pasando en la casa de los Abúrame, los padres de Shino se encontraban en la sala tomando un té caliente que se les había enfriado de no tomárselo.

-nuestro hijo, estará bien ¿ verdad?-pregunto preocupada a su marido mientras dejaba la taza que tenía en las manos, en la mesa ya que las manos no la paraban de temblar de lo nerviosa que estaba y estuvo a punto de tirar la raza.

-te prometo que nuestro hijo va a estar bien-dijo el padre cogiéndole las manos a su mujer para transmitirle fuerza.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada ya que sabía que por las ganas de llorar que tenia por la preocupación por su hijo, lo más seguro era que se le quebrara la voz.

* * *

En Suna:

Los hermanos de Temari se encontraban en la sala de su casa sentados en el sillón esperando a tener noticias de Temari, en ese momento llego Tenten de la cocina con tres tazas de té caliente, le dio una a cada uno y se sentó al lado de Kankuro.

-¿sabéis algo?-pregunto preocupada a los chicos, ellos negaron con la cabeza.

-si le ocurre algo a Temari no me lo perdonaría-dijo Kankuro mientras se ponía las manos en la cara y se echaba para atrás en el sillón.

-no yo tampoco, yo fui el que la mando a la misión-dijo Gaara mirando hacia la puerta que estaba enfrente de el pero sin verla.

-van a estar bien, ellos son fuertes y lo van a conseguir, ya lo veras-dijo cogiéndole de las manos a Kankuro que asintió no muy convencido

Después Tenten hizo que los dos hermanos se sentaran en la mesa para que comieran algo, aunque ellos se negaron y al final ella los tuvo que obligar.

* * *

En otra zona más alejada:

Temari que se había separado de Shino, iba con uno de los ninjas de Suna ya que su grupo se había vuelto a dividir, se estaba acercando a una zona boscosa que había sobrevivido al abanico de Temari y ahora lo estaba inspeccionando.

-sabes, ha sido impresionante ver la fuerza del abanico-dijo el ninja de antes sonriéndola, que por desgracia le había tocado de compañero.

La chica asintió pero no dijo nada ya que estaba concentrada buscando a los ninjas que quedaban. El chico iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que un ninja se acercaba a ellos.

La chica noto algo en su espalda, pero cuando se giro ya era demasiado tarde, a lo único que le dio tiempo antes de sentir el arma clavarse en su cuerpo fue a gritar, lo último que supo antes perder la consciencia fue que estaba tiraba en el suelo con una especie de lanza con varias puntas clavadas en su cuerpo y aparte de dolerle todo el cuerpo de una manera insoportable sentía un ardor muy grande en el cuello. El ninja que la acompañaba se giro al oírla gritar y se horrorizo con lo que vio.

Shino que no estaba muy lejos de allí cuando oyó gritar a Temari, no dudo en ningún momento de salir corriendo hacia donde ella estaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

Cuando Shino llego hasta donde estaba Temari se horrorizo con la escena, el ninja enemigo no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Shino y los demás, el ninja de Suna intento atacarle pero ese chiquillo no era rival para el ninja y acabo mal herido, Shino enloqueció al ver que el hombre se acercaba a una Temari inconsciente para rematar lo que había empezado, cuando estaba a punto de tocarla, sintió como era agarrado por detrás y lanzado hacia un lado.

-no la toques-dijo Shino enfurecido mientras hacía aparecer agujeros por todo su cuerpo para dejar salir a todos sus insectos listos para atacar-si la tocas un solo pelo, te despedazare.

El ninja soltó una carcajada mientras se levantaba.

-mira, niño no sabes dónde te metes-dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Shino- esa zorra se lo merece, aunque se le puede dar otra utilidad-dijo mirándola lascivamente a Temari, mientras intentaba otra vez acercarse a ella.

No llego a dar ni dos pasos, cuando Shino le cogió de cuello y lo empotro contra el árbol.

-intenta acercarte a ella y acabaras muerto-dijo Shino furioso mientras apretaba el agarre del cuello, cosa que asusto un poco al ninja.

-Abúrame, suéltale lo necesitamos para conseguir información-dijo el jefe, Shino cabreado soltó el agarre del cuello pero no se alejo.

-Shino…..-susurro casi sin fuerzas Temari mirando hacia donde estaba el, este se giro y fue a donde estaba ella, mientras los ambús cogían al ninja.

-Temari-dijo el cuando se acerco a ella, se agacho y la cogió de tal forma que ella acabo en su regazo

-tengo frio-susurro ella mientras no para de sangrar, Shino rápidamente se quito el abrigo y se lo puso encima de ella mientras la abrazaba para darla calor, ella le miro, el sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

-te pondrás bien, ya lo veras, eres fuerte y sobrevivirás a esto-dijo mientras sentía que volvía a quedar inconsciente, la abrazo más fuerte y le dio un beso en los labio mientras la acunaba.

-hay que llevarlos al hospital-dijo uno de los ambús que se había agachado a donde estaba Temari.

El jefe asintió y cuando a atar al ninja este logro escabullirse, cuando los demás intentaron ir tras él, el líder se lo impido.

-dejadlo, ahora nuestra prioridad es llevarlos a la aldea-dijo mientras reunía a todos, cuando uno de los ambús intento coger a Temari, Shino se lo impido.

-yo la llevare-dijo mientras que con mucha delicadeza se levantaba y la cogía en brazos.

Se teletransportaron todos a la entrada de la aldea de Konoha donde los estaban esperando, en cuanto aparecieron Tsunade mando traer dos camillas, donde pusieron a Temari y al otro ninja. Tsunade aparto a Shino alejándole de Temari cosa que hizo que sus padres se acercaran a su hijo para ver que tal estaba.

-¿hijo que tal estas?-pregunto preocupada la madre a Shino, este no contesto la primera vez que se le pregunto, solo estaba pendiente de Temari, cosa que se dio cuenta su madre.

-ella se pondrá bien, hijo-dijo ella cogiéndole la mano de su hijo y notando como este temblaba.

-yo…. Es mi culpa, tendría que haberla salvado-dijo Shino mientras que no apartaba la mirada de Temari.

-bien, ¿qué te parece si vamos al hospital con ella?-pregunto la madre al ver que se llevaban rápidamente a la chica hacia el hospital.

El asintió y junto a sus padres fueron hacia el hospital, donde por el camino se encontraron a los amigos del chico, que al ver como estaba Shino se preocuparon, los padres de el les explicaron lo que había ocurrido y así los chicos decidieron ir todos juntos al hospital ya que Temari también era amiga suya y estaban preocupados.

* * *

En el hospital:

Tsunade junto con varias enfermeras se encargaban de Temari ya que era la que estaba más grave, junto a ellas estaba el líder de los ambús que les había estado ayudando en el traslado.

-no he querido que le quitaran el arma, por miedo a que se desangrara-dijo el jefe cuando entraron en el quirófano

-hiciste bien, ahora es mejor que espere fuera-dijo Tsunade, el hombre asintió y se fue.

-bien, esta muy débil, ha perdido mucha sangre y mas va a perder en cuanto le quito este arma-dijo señalando el arma-vale, averigua el grupo sanguíneo de la chica, necesitamos hacerle transfusiones de sangre inmediatamente-dijo ella a una de las enfermeras, esta asintió y se fue.

-¿su pulso como esta?-pregunto mientras se ponía los guantes.

-está muy débil, casi ni lo noto-dijo la enfermera preocupada mientras le ponía una vía.

-entonces empecemos ya-dijo Tsunade quitando el arma gigante, de las heridas empezaron a emanar sangre sin parar.

* * *

En otra zona del hospital:

Shino y los demás entraron por la puerta del hospital, fueron hacia la recepción pero al ver que no había nadie se quedaron parados sin saber qué hacer, ni donde ir ya que no sabían donde habían llevado a Temari, por unos de los pasillos iba el líder de los ambús en dirección a la recepción, cuando se estaba acercado vio a Shino y los demás y supuso que estarían buscando a la chica.

-está en el quirófano-dijo cuando se estaba acercando a ellos, Shino se giro al escuchar la voz.

-¿en cuál? ¿Como esta?-pregunto angustiado mientras los demás se acercaban mas a ellos.

-está en el quirófano 5 y para serte sincero está muy débil, aparte de claro de haber perdido mucha sangre-dijo el ninja preocupado.

-es mi culpa-susurro Shino cabizbajo, el ninja le puso una mano en el hombro negando con la cabeza.

-tú no tienes la culpa de nada-dijo el ninja y dicho eso se fue a despedir-bueno, me voy a ver al otro ninja, que solo tiene unos rasguños, pero no para de quejarse y llorar como un bebe-se rio él, luego se giro y se fue por el pasillo de al lado.

Shino no dio tiempo a los demás a decir algo, por que cuando el hombre se fue, el salió corriendo hacia el quirófano 5. Cuando llego vio que tenía puesta la luz roja lo que indicaba que los médicos seguían allí dentro.

Estuvieron esperando más de media hora y en todo ese transcurso los amigos y familia de Shino esperaban sentados pero el en cambio esta de pies dando vueltas sin parar.

A los pocos segundos se apago la luz y por la puerta salió Tsunade con el semblante serio, Shino al verla se acerco a ella.

-¿como esta?-pregunto angustiado cuando estuvo cerca de ella.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

* * *

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto angustiado cuando estuvo cerca de ella.

Tsunade siguió en silencio por varios minutos antes de hablar.

-no te voy a mentir, está muy débil y el arma con la que la hirieron tenia veneno, pero lo bueno es que el veneno no ha llegado a afectarle a ningún órgano, pero le perjudicara en que las heridas tarden mucho en cicatrizar y pude que se le infecten, aparte de que se recuperara muy despacio-dijo la mujer seria.

-¿se va a quedar en el hospital hasta que se recupere?-pregunto Sakura mientras se acercaba.

-cuando vengan sus hermanos hablare con ellos para decirles que por ahora ella no podrá viajar ya que es muy peligroso para su salud, se quedara aquí hasta que se despierte y después la llevaremos a un hotel para que este mas cómoda-dijo la mujer mirándola.

-¿no se quedara en casa de Shikamaru como otras veces?-`pregunto Hinata extrañada mirando a la mujer.

-no, su familia esta ocupada con otro visitante-dijo la mujer.

Los padres de Shino se quedaron mirándose mientras tomaban una decisión.

-se podría quedar en nuestra casa-soltó la madre sobreponiendo a todos-nosotros tenemos espacio suficiente y yo la podría cuidar- se ofreció la mujer. Su hijo la miro sorprendido.

-la verdad, es que me harías un gran favor-dijo Tsunade sonriendo ya que ese había sido su plan desde el principio.

-pues, no hay más que hablar-dijo la mujer sonriendo y las dos mujeres juntas se fueron rumbo había la oficina de Tsunade para que le explicara lo cuidados de Temari.

Los demás se quedaron esperando para ver cuando podían paras a verla.

* * *

En el despacho del Hokage:

Kakashi estaba escribiendo una carta a los hermanos de Temari para que supieran el estado de su hermana, cuando termino de escribirla fue hacia la sala de mensajería para enviar la carta ya que el otro ninja estaba de misión y no podía enviarla y aunque las aves eran más lentas, la carta llegaría ese mismo día.

Por el camino se encontró con el padre De Shino Abúrame que le estaba buscando. Los dos juntos se fueron hacia la sala de mensajería y poco después volvieron al despacho de Kakashi.

-¿para que querías verme?-pregunto Kakashi en cuanto volvieron al despacho y se sentaron en las sillas.

-mi mujer estuvo hablando con Tsunade para que cuando Temari despierte nos la llevemos a nuestra casa para que se recupere mejor allí y quería hacer mientras se despierta el papeleo necesario ya que al no ser de nuestra aldea necesita permisos y quería rellenarlos, mi mujer se va ocupar del papeleo del hospital- explico el hombre, Kakashi asintió y saco los papeles que el hombre necesitaba rellenar y juntos se dispusieron a hacerlo.

* * *

En Suna:

Era ya muy tarde, la gente se encontraba ya en sus casas.

En la residencia de los hermanos de Temari, Gaara estaba en la puerta recogiendo la carta que le acababan de traer. Cuando la giro para ver de quien era, vio que era de Konoha, cosa que le preocupo ya que significaba que eran noticias de su hermana y por la rapidez con la que la habían mandado no eras buenas noticias.

Cerró la puerta y aun mirando la carta se dirigió hacia el salón donde se encontraba su hermano.

-¿qué es?-pregunto Kankuro mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-es una carta de Konoha, creo que tiene noticias de Temari-dijo Gaara abriendo la cara mientras se sentaba.

Abrió la carta y la leyó:

* * *

 _Estimado Kazekage:_

 _Les comunico a usted y a su hermano, que su hermana Temari se encuentra a salvo en Konoha. Esta hospitalizada ya que sufrieron una emboscada en la que resulto herida, su estado es muy delicado ya que tiene muchas heridas y el arma con el que fue atacada era un arma envenenada cosa que dificulta su salud._

 _Les comunico que a causa de su salud su hermana no está en condiciones de viajar hasta Suna por lo que hemos decidido que se quede en Konoha hasta que se recupere del todo, la familia Abúrame se ha ofrecido a hospedarla en su casa y cuidarla el tiempo que necesite._

 _PD: necesito que uno de vosotros venga a Konoha para ayudar en el trámite de los papeles y así explicar mejor el estado de su hermana._

 _Atte.: Hokage._

 _Kakashi._

* * *

-¿iras tu?-pregunto Gaara a su hermano, este asintió.

-si, iré yo, llevare a Tenten conmigo-dijo levantándose mientras pensaba en todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a su hermano irse del salón, para avisar a Tenten y así juntos prepararse para viajar. El suspiro y se levanto para dirigirse a la azotea de la casa "sitio favorito de Gaara".

* * *

En Konoha:

Más específicamente en el hospital. Los chicos estaban en la sala de espera esperando para tener noticias de Temari y también para poder verla ya que la había trasladado a una habitación.

Algunos de los chicos habían ido a buscar algo para comer mientras los demás esperaban, a los pocos minutos vieron a una enfermera acercándose a ellos.

-¿cómo está Temari?-pregunto Shino levantándose.

-se ha despertado y podéis pasar a verla, allí se os comunicara su estado-dijo la enfermera seria, vio que todos se disponía a ir a ver a la chica- todos no podéis ir a verla, por ahora solo uno y después cuando se mejore podéis pasar todos poco a poco-dijo la enfermera mirando a todos.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos decidiendo quién de ellos iba a ver a Temari, Shino estaba apartado de sus amigos mientras pasaba eso y Hinata que le vio sonrió.

-que vaya Shino, después de todo, el se merece ser el primero en verla-soltó Hinata mirando a sus amigos que asintieron contentos.

-bueno, pues acompáñame-dijo la enfermera a Shino, este asintió y se fue detrás de ella.

* * *

En el despacho de Kakashi:

Kakashi junto al padre de Shino estaban terminando de rellenar los papeles para que Temari se quedara en Konoha, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-pase-dijo Kakashi mirando a la puerta.

Un ninja entro y se acerco a la mesa con una carta en las manos.

-acaba de llegar esta carta de Suna-dijo el ninja entregándole la carta a Kakashi.

-gracias-dijo Kakashi mirando la carta, el ninja asintió y se fue, Kakashi abrió la carta y la leyó.

-¿son buenas noticias?-pregunto el hombre preocupado, Kakashi asintió.

* * *

En otra zona:

-preparaos, dentro de poco atacaremos-dijo una voz en la oscuridad mientras miraba a la entrada de Konoha.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

En el hospital, Shino se encontraba llegando a la habitación donde se encontraba Temari, la enfermera lo guio hasta la puerta y se marcho dejando solo a Shino.

El chico estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación indeciso entre entrar o no. Al final decidió entrar, suspiro y abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se asomo un poco y vio que Temari estaba despierta y que Tsunade también se encontraba en la habitación.

-hola- saludo Shino mientras entraba a la habitación, Temari le miro mientras sonreía.

-hola- susurro Temari mientras le veía acercarse.

-¿como estas?-pregunto el cogiéndola de la mano.

-muy bien-dijo ella, pero Tsunade carraspeo interrumpiéndola haciendo que los dos chicos la miraran.

-no estás bien Temari, todavía estas débil y mucho reposo es lo que necesitas, dentro de unas horas te trasladaran a la casa de los Abúrame, donde estarás en reposo y estarás al cuidado de la Señora Abúrame, aparte de tomarte los medicamentos-dijo Tsunade mirándola seriamente.

-no hace fal…..-Temari fue interrumpida en su queja por Tsunade que negaba con la cabeza.

-no te puedes negar, es una orden y la vas a cumplir- ordeno Tsunade a Temari que refunfuño, Tsunade no muy convencida miro a Shino- tú te encargaras de ella-ordeno al chico.

Shino asintió con la cabeza, la mujer se despidió y se fue para preparar el alta de la chica.

-no hace falta que hagáis nada- susurro la chica mirándole.

-no te puedes negar, lo harás y punto- dijo Shino serio.

* * *

 **En Suna:**

Kankuro junto a Tenten estaban los dos guardando sus cosas tras haberlos sacado en una de las paradas que habían hecho de camino a Konoha, Kankuro desde que habían salido de Suna no había hablado en ningún momento.

-ella estará bien-dijo Tenten mientras se acercaba a él.

El no la miraba, estaba con la vista dirigida hacia la lejanía.

-Kankuro mírame-dijo Tenten mientras le cogía de la barbilla y giraba para que la mirara, cuando él la miro, ella se asusto ya que Kankuro estaba llorando, desde que estaban juntos nunca le había visto llorar de esa forma.

-si la perdiera nunca me lo perdonaría-dijo el llorando, Tenten le abrazo cosa a lo que el también respondió.

-no la vas a perder, ella se va a poner bien-dijo Tenten mientras lo seguía abrazando, estuvieron un buen rato abrazados hasta que Kankuro se tranquilizo.

-gracias-dijo Kankuro cuando se separo de ella pero sin soltarla- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-dijo el sonriéndola para después besarla con mucho cariño.

Después de eso siguieron su camino hacia Konoha.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

-avísales, salimos en dos horas-dijo un hombre a otro hombre que estaba al lado suyo.

-bien, los avisare enseguida-dijo el hombre levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

El otro hombre asintió con la cabeza y el otro hombre se fue.

* * *

 **En Suna:**

Gaara estaba dando vueltas en su despacho, angustiado por no tener noticias de su hermana.

En ese momento Mitsuri entro en el despacho.

-Gaara-sama, le traigo noticias-dijo la chica acercándose a la mesa.

-dime-dijo el mientras se sentaba en su silla, ella dejo un sobre con unos papeles dentro de el, en la mesa para que él las cogiera.

-son los informes de los ninjas que atacaron a Temari-san y Shino Abúrame- explico ella, mientras el cogía el sobre con los papeles y lo abría.

-bien, gracias-dijo él mientras empezaba a leer los papeles a la vez que fruncía el ceño- espera, reúne al consejo-dijo el antes de que ella se fuera.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Shino estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la camilla donde se encontraba dormida Temari, la chica llevaba dormida varias horas. Su madre había ido hace hora y media para decirle de que iba a ir a casa a preparar todo para Temari.

Se levanto para mirar por la ventana y vio que ya estaba casi oscuro el cielo, al poco rato oyó moverse a Temari, se giro y la miro, vio que la chica con la mano le estaba buscando con la mano aun dormida. Se acerco a ella en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Tsunade.

-ohh, veo que está dormida-dijo Tsunade acercándose a ella, Shino la miro.

-si, lleva unas cuantas horas dormida-dijo Shino mientras cogía a la chica de la mano.

-eso es bueno-dijo Tsunade mirando las constante de la chica y luego miro a Shino- necesito que se marche para poder cambiar las vendas.

El chico asintió y se fue al pasillo donde se encontró a sus amigos y les explico el estado de Temari.

* * *

 **En otra parte de Konoha:**

Kankuro acababa de llegar a Konoha junto a Tenten, se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea, se presentaron a los guardias de la entrada y se dirigieron al hospital. Cuando llegaron, le indicaron en que habitación estaba Temari, al llegar allí se encontraron con los demás que estaban allí esperando.

-¿qué ha pasado?-pregunto Kankuro a Shino mientras se acercaba a él.

Shino le explico todo lo del ataque y del estado de su hermana, cuando termino de explicarse oyeron que abrían la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

-ohh, Kankuro ya has llegado-dijo Tsunade sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él.

-si, acabamos de llegar ¿cómo esta mi hermana?-pregunto el chico angustiado.

La mujer se lo explico mientras se sentaba.

-¿pero se pondrá bien?-pregunto preocupado acercándose a la mujer.

-si creo que sí, esta mujer débil y tardara un tiempo en recuperarse pero yo creo que si-dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba, el chico suspiro esperanzado- ahora es mejor que venga conmigo para que rellenar los papeles, después vera a su hermana, ahora está dormida-dijo mientras se lo llevaba, el chico miro a Tenten y esta asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando ellos dos se fueron, Shino volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-ha estado con ella desde que llego, no se separo de ella-explico Hinata al ver la cara de extrañeza de Tenten.

-¿se siente culpable?-pregunto la chica aunque ya sabía la respuesta verdad.

-si-respondió Kiba serio ya que estaba preocupado por su amigo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

Cuando Temari se despertó lo primero que vio fue a su hermano apoyado en la pared de enfrente suya y mirando por las ventanas.

-¿Kankuro?-pregunto extrañada Temari desde la camilla.

El chico al oír a su hermana se giro y la miro.

-hola, hermanita-dijo el sonriendo, tenía unas franjas moradas debajo de cada ojo, ya que llevaba unos cuantos días sin dormir a causa de la preocupación por su hermana.

-¿Qué hacer aquí?- pregunto ella mientras se incorporaba un poco más para estar más cómoda.

-nada que me he enterado de que la tozuda de mi hermana a salido gravemente herida de un ataque- explico él mientras se iba acercando a ella.

-estoy bien-dijo ella sonriéndole para después abrazarle- te he echado mucho de menos.

-yo también hermanita-susurro el aun abrazándola, en ese momento entro Tsunade a la habitación.

-siento interrumpir, pero traigo el alta para Temari-dijo cuando los vio abrazados, cuando los chicos la oyeron la voz de la mujer se separaron y la miraron.

-ohh, gracias-dijo Temari cogiendo el papel que le daba la mujer.

-en uno minutos vendrá Shino para llevarte a su casa-explico Tsunade poniéndose al lado de los pies de la camilla.

-¿no está fuera?-pregunto Kankuro extrañado mirando a la mujer.

-no, se ha ido a verificar que este todo preparado en su casa para trasladar a Temari allí- explico la mujer mirándole sonriente.

* * *

 **A los quince minutos después:**

Shino entro por la puerta de la habitación y vio que Temari ya estaba preparada para el traslado.

-¿ya estas lista?-pregunto en cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-si- respondió ella a la vez que la puerta del baño se abría.

-ohh, hola Shino- saludo Kankuro mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

-hola Kankuro-dijo Shino un poco dudoso, ya que creía que él iba a estar enfadado con él, pero al verle sonreírle se tranquilizo.

-¿puedes andar?-pregunto el dudoso a Temari que seguía tumbada en la camilla.

-si….-no pudo seguir ya que su hermano la interrumpió.

-no, no puede andar-dijo el serio mirando a su hermana que suspiro resignada.

-ok-dijo Shino asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella.

El chico se acerco a ella y sin avisar la cogió en brazos.

-¿que…. que haces?-pregunto Temari sorprendida mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

-pues llevarte a mi casa-explico el chico mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Kankuro estaba viendo todo desde la pared de al lado del baño con una sonrisa en la cara. Shino antes de salir se paro y se giro hacia Kankuro que rápidamente cambio la cara para que no vieran que estaba sonriendo.

-¿puedes llevarle la maleta?-pregunto Shino a Kankuro mirándole como diciéndole "te he visto sonreír".

-ehhh, si claro-dijo el acercándose al sillón que era donde estaba la maleta de Temari, después salieron los tres juntos hacia la casa de los Abúrame.

* * *

 **En otra zona de Konoha:**

Kakashi estaba junto a Tsunade en su despacho, los dos llevaban halando un buen rato de Shino y Temari.

-¿entonces tú crees que es bueno que Temari viva en la casa de los Abúrame?- pregunto Kakashi mirando a la mujer no muy convencido.

-si, ya lo veras-dijo Tsunade sonriendo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso de sake.

-confió en ti, la verdad es que los dos merecen ser felices y además hacen una bonita pareja-razono Kakashi mientras como Tsunade bebía de su vaso.

-si, a mí también me parecen que hacen muy buena pareja-dijo Tsunade mientras sonreía pícaramente.

* * *

 **Por las calles de Konoha:**

Shino, Temari y Kankuro iban por las calles acercándose a la casa de los Abúrame.

-¿te vas a quedar a cenar?-pregunto Shino mirando a Kankuro que estaba a su lado, mientras Temari aun en brazos de Shino miraba a su hermano esperanzada.

-tendría que salir inmediatamente para Suna, pero…..-Kankuro fue interrumpido por una voz.

-si nos quedamos a cenar, a parte Kankuro necesitas descansar-dijo Tenten desde el portón de la casa junto a la madre de Shino que estaba sonriendo.

-no quiero molestar-explico Kankuro mientras se acercaban al portón.

-no molestas-dijo la mujer mirando a los amigos de su hijo encantada mientras abría el portón para que pasaran.

El grupo entro por el portón, Temari se quedo encantada ya que al pasar el portón había un gran jardín donde en medio de el había un lado grande que tenia puente en arco blanco qué iba de lado a lado del lago para cruzarlo, luego había tres casas más aparte de la principal, esas casas eran un poco más pequeñas.

-que bonito, este lugar es hermoso-dijo Temari encantada mirando todo el lugar, Shino sonrió aliviado ya que tenia miedo que no le gustara su casa.

-si, es hermoso-dijo la madre mientras recordaba la primera vez que ella vio ese jardín.

La puerta de la casa principal se abrió dejando ver al padre de Shino.

-ya estáis aquí, bien-dijo el padre apartándose para dejar paso al grupo.

La mujer les enseño a los chicos donde iba a dormir Temari.

-esta va ha ser tu habitación- dijo la mujer mientras apartaba las cortinas de las ventanas para dejar entrar la luz a la habitación.

-es muy bonita, gracias-dijo Temari cansada y sonriendo mientras Shino la dejaba en la cama.

La mujer se acerco a la cama y la tapo con las ropas de cama.

-muchas gracias-dijo Temari cansada apoyándose mejor en la almohada.

-descansa-dijo la mujer para luego echar a los otros tres de la habitación.

Cuando salieron la mujer los guio hacia la sala para que tomaran un té caliente mientras preparaban la cena.

-bueno como ves aquí tu hermana estará bien cuidada-dijo el padre mientras tomaba un sorbo del té.

-si, se que la cuidareis bien-dijo Kankuro mientras sonreía junto con Tenten que asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Feliz año..**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

* * *

Era muy tarde, ya muy entrada la noche cuando Kankuro, Tente junto con Shino estaban hablando junto al portón de la casa de este ultimo.

-confió en que la cuides, Abúrame- soltó Kankuro serio sin apartar la mirada de su amigo.

-ten por seguro que la cuidare-dijo Shino serio.

Kankuro asintió conforme, sabía que podía confiar en su amigo así que sin nada más que decir se despidió y se giro para irse, pero se paro en cuanto se acordó de algo.

-ehhh, Abúrame, ten paciencia con mi hermana, no es muy buena enferma, es…como decirlo- se quedo callado pensando en la palabra adecuada para describir a su hermana cuando está enferma.

-irritante-soltó Tenten con cuidado ya que tenía miedo de que Kankuro se molestara con ella. El chico se quedo mirándola callado, haciendo que Tenten temiese en lo que había dicho.

-sí, esa es justamente la palabra que buscaba-dijo Kankuro sonriéndole a Tenten, la chica suspiro tranquila.

Shino sonrió internamente ya que se esperaba que dijera eso.

Los chicos se despidieron y Kankuro junto a Tenten se fueron hacia la salida de Konoha. Shino se giro y entro a su casa para después empezó a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de Temari en silencio.

Cuando entro en la habitación vio que Temari seguía durmiendo tranquila. Se acerco a ella, sentándose en la esquina de la cama, se quedo un rato mirándola en silencio, hasta que se atrevió a acariciarla la mejilla, ella se movía aun adormecida contra la mano de él.

-umm, Shino-susurro Temari dormida, Shino se aparto sorprendido de lo que Temari acababa de decir.

Se quedo mirándola un rato sorprendido, hasta que unos suaves golpes en la puerta de la habitación llamo su atención, se giro y en la puerta vio que era su padre.

-hijo, me gustaría hablar contigo-susurro su padre para no despertar a Temari.

-sí, padre-dijo Shino levantándose de la cama y yendo al salón junto con su padre.

Cuando llegaron al salón, se sentaron y Shino espero a que su padre le dijera lo que tuviera que decirle.

-veras hijo, el consejo me ha comunicado que tienes que hacer la misión inmediatamente-dijo el padre mirando un poco serio a su hijo.

-pero…-Shino no lo entendía, la misión estaba planeada para más adelante- no me dejan ni descansar.

-sales mañana por la tarde, siento que no puedas descansar, eh intentado aplazarlo pero no me hacen caso-explico a su hijo un poco molesto de que no dejaran en paz a su hijo.

-¿pero por qué?-pregunto Shino extrañado mirando a su padre sin comprender.

\- sabes cómo están las cosas, quieren poner a uno en el puesto que puedan manejar y contigo no pueden, creen que si no te dejan descansar no podrás conseguir cumplir la misión, aparte…..-el padre no sabía cómo decirlo, Shino le miro preocupado.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Shino intuyendo que lo que venía no era nada nuevo.

-pues… te obligan a casarte para poder coger el puesto de Líder del clan-soltó todo de golpe y luego se quedo mirando a su hijo esperando una reacción.

-pero…. eso es injusto-soltó el chico indignado mientras pegaba un golpe a la mesa furioso.

-ya lo sé, pero bueno eso ya lo pensaremos cuando vuelvas de la misión-dijo el padre mientras miraba a la ventana.

-¿quieres decir que mañana, tengo que irme a la misión?-pregunto Shino un poco cabreado.

-sí, y la verdad yo creo que es mejor, ya sabes los problemas que nos están dando el consejo últimamente, si tu eres el líder podrás cambiar las cosas-explico el padre.

-¿de verdad crees que pueda ser el próximo líder?-pregunto él a su padre.

-claro que si hijo, no tengo ninguna duda, se que la misión es muy dura, pero sé que puedes conseguirlo-dijo su padre sonriendo muy convencido.

El chico sonrió contento de que su padre confiara en el, pero luego torció el gesto preocupado.

-¿que pasara con Temari?-pregunto mirándole a la cara.

-nosotros cuidaremos de ella, de eso no te preocupes hijo-dijo el padres sonriéndole.

-pero cuando vuelva, ella ya no estará aquí-dijo el preocupado mirando hacia la mesa.

-yo creo que si, por lo que se, su recuperación va a llevar meses-explico el padre mirando a su hijo.

El chico asintió en silencio.

-bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, mañana hay mucho ajetreo-soltó el padre.

El chico asintió, los dos juntos salieron del salón y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

 **A las afuera de Konoha:**

Kankuro y Tenten habían decidido hacer una parada en su viaje para descansar ya que no habían dormido nada.

-ella estará bien, Kankuro, ellos la cuidaran bien-dijo Tenten cansada, estaba cansada de notar a Kankuro moverse de un lado para otro en el saco de dormir, en donde estaban intentando dormir.

-si no dudo de eso, se que la cuidaran bien, es que….. Tengo que encontrar a los mal nacidos que le han hecho eso a mi hermana-dijo mirándola preocupado.

Ella asintió y se inclino para besarle, pero sin llegar a besarle.

-lo entiendo y te ayudare-dijo la chica acercándose cada vez más a él, sin dejar de mirarle.

-gracias-dijo el también mirándola, la respiración de ambos se fue acelerando mientras se iban acercando. Los dos estaban tumbados dentro del saco de dormir, cada vez pegándose más, (si eso era posible, ya que el saco de dormir era bastante pequeño y los dos ya estaban pegados).

Tenten acorto la poca distancia que quedaba y le beso con pasión, pero con mucho amor. Kankuro correspondió dando los dos riendo suelta a su pasión.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Eran ya las diez de las mañana, cuando Temari se despertó, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a una mujer muy parecida a Shino, vio que la mujer sonreía a modo de disculpa, ella entonces extrañada bajo la mirada hacia las manos de la mujer, vio que sujetaba un vaso con una sustancia que a Temari le dio repulsión al saber que era.

-" _medicina_ "-pensó con asco mientras le daba un escalofrió.

-lo siento, pero te tienes que tomar la medicina-dijo la mujer acercándose a ella.

Temari puso su mejor puchero y empezó a quejarse, pero fue interrumpida por una voz en la puerta.

-nada de pucheros, ni quejas, tómatelo, Temari-dijo Shino aunque su tono fue suave, fue contundente.

Temari de mala gana cogió el vaso y de un trago se lo bebió.

-bueno, yo os dejo-dijo la madre llevándose el vaso vacio para después salir de la habitación.

Shino se acerco serio a ella, se sentó en el borde de la cama, se veía serio, más serio que de costumbre y eso la preocupo a Temari.

-¿qué te pasa?-pregunto ella preocupada mientras inconscientemente le cogía de la mano.

-me voy-dijo el mirando a sus manos juntas.

-¿Cómo que te vas? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto extrañada y angustiada mientras se colocaba mejor en la cama.

\- tranquila, es la misión de la que te hable, salgo esta tarde y no sé cuánto tiempo me va llevar hacerla-explico Shino mirándola a los ojos.

-ohh- soltó entendiendo lo que eso significaba.

-pero intentare estar aquí cuanto antes-dijo Shino acariciándola la mano.

Ella asintió en silencio, triste de que se fuera él, pero entendía que era su obligación.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

* * *

Había pasado casi dos semanas desde que Shino se había ido a la misión, para Temari esas semanas fueron interminables ya que apenas la dejaban moverse y para colmo de ella todavía tenía que tomar ese medicamento asqueroso.

En este último proceso era en el que la madre de Shino y Temari se encontraban, para desgracia de esta última.

-venga, Temari, tómatelo-explico la mujer cansada de que siempre sea lo mismo.

Temari puso su puchero habitual para luego tomarse el dichoso medicamento.

Fueron pasando los días hasta que un día, Tsunade vino a una de sus revisiones y les dijo que se podía levantar para hacer cortos paseos.

Unos días después la madre de Shino apareció en la habitación donde estaba Temari.

-he pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría acompañarme, voy al invernadero-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

A Temari se le ilumino la cara al oír a la mujer.

-claro que me gustaría-soltó Temari emocionada.

La mujer sonrió y la ayudo poco a poco a levantarse y juntas se fueron hablando sobre el invernadero hacia la habitación que hacía de dicho invernadero.

-¿este es el pequeño invernadero, de que me estaba hablando mientras veníamos hacia aquí?-pregunto Temari impresionada al ver el invernadero gigante que tenía enfrente.

-si, esta es la parte más grande, hay una segunda parte arriba que es más pequeña que este, pero esa es la parte favorita de Shino-explico la mujer son una sonrisa triste al recordar que su hijo todavía no había vuelto.

-este sitio es hermoso-dijo Temari mirando a todos las planta en las que se encontraban los insectos.

-sí, yo pienso lo mismo, pero hay mucha gente que les da asco este lugar- explico la mujer con pena.

-eso es por qué no saben nada-dijo la chica sonriendo a la mujer- este lugar es maravilloso.

La mujer sonrió y se puso a guiar a Temari por todo el lugar, enseñándole todas las especies y donde tenían a las crías. Cuando terminaron Temari no dejaba de mirar hacia la planta de arriba, de eso se dio cuenta la mujer que sonrió disimuladamente.

-¿quieres subir y ver la parte de arriba?-pregunto la mujer sonriendo, Temari la miro sonrojada.

-¿se podría?-pregunto ella tímida.

La mujer soltó una carcajada y miro a la pobre chica.

-claro que puedes, es mas a Shino le encantara que lo veas-dijo sonriendo.

Los dos subieron hacia el segundo piso.

* * *

 **En el Monte de la Paz:**

Shino levaba la mitad de la misión echa, se había dado cuenta de que después de salir de Konoha no había podido dejar de pensar en Temari, la echaba mucho de menos.

Shino suspiro y miro a su alrededor.

-"espero acabar pronto, tengo ganas de verla"-pensó sorprendido Shino ya que nunca se había visto así, volvió a suspirar y volvió a seguir con su misión.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Había pasado un mes de la partida de Shino. Temari le echaba de menos y la madre de Shino se dio cuenta de ello, así que le había pedido que se hiciera cargo de la zona del invernadero que era de Shino, los primeros días le enseño como se hacía y luego la dejo sola.

Temari se asomo por los cristales hacia el exterior, suspiro pensando en Shino.

-"espero que estés bien"-pensó Temari sin dejar de mirar el exterior, noto algo en el brazo, miro y vio que tenía un escarabajo subiendo por su brazo, sonrió ya que eso le recordó a Shino.

* * *

 **En Suna:**

Kankuro estaba enfrente de la puerta del despacho de su hermano, esperado a que terminara la reunión en la que se encontraba su hermano.

Se encontraba apoyado en la pared de enfrente de la puerta, a los pocos minutos salieron todos los del consejo, en cuanto ellos salieron y se fueron, Kankuro decidió entrar.

-¿querías verme?-pregunto Kankuro después de cerrar la puerta y sentarse en la silla enfrente a su hermano.

-si, quería informarte de algo-explico Gaara guardando los papeles.

-¿de qué?-pregunto el extrañado mirando a su hermano.

-quería que fueras a una misión de espionaje con Tenten para recoger información sobre los atacantes de Temari-explico Gaara mientras miraba serio a su hermano.

* * *

 **En alguna parte del desierto que separa Konoha y Suna:**

-hay que preparar el próximo ataque- soltó uno de los cinco ninjas que estaban en ese escondite.

-si, cuanto antes mejor, ella aun esta débil y el no está-soltó otro mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Los demás asintieron conformes con la decisión.

-vale, ¿cuándo lo hacemos?-pregunto el mayor del grupo que tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla.

-umm, ¿ya ha venido él?-pregunto uno de ellos de pelo puntiagudo mirando al bajito del grupo.

-no, tardara todavía unos cuantos días mas-explico el hombre bajito.

-¿entonces, cuando el venga atacamos?-pregunto el hombre de la cicatriz

-sí, eso será lo mejor, cuando el este aquí sabrá lo que hacer-dijo uno de ellos mientras lo demás asentían con la cabeza.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Los padres de Shino estaban en el salón hablando, cuando la mujer miro preocupada a su marido.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el hombre extrañado.

\- tú crees que estará bien?-pregunto ella preocupada a su marido.

-yo no tengo ninguna duda de eso-dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras acariciaba la mano de su mujer.

-¿y si le atacan otra vez?-pregunto angustiado.

-eso no pasara, ya lo veras-dijo el hombre convencido.

* * *

 **En otra zona de la casa:**

Temari se encontraba detrás de la puerta del salón, había bajado a por un vaso de agua cuando oyó al matrimonio, sabía que era malo escuchar a escondidas pero no pudo impedirlo, había oído todo, ella tenía la misma preocupación que la mujer.

-"y se le vuelven a atacar los ninjas-pensó preocupada.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Shino no se dio cuenta hasta que había acabado la misión, de que la había terminado en un mes y unas cuantas semanas, una misión que como mínimo tardabas en hacerla unos cinco meses. Se sorprendió de sí mismo, pero no le dio demasiada importancia ya que tenía muchas ganas de volver a Konoha, ni descanso después de terminar la misión, se dirigió directamente hacia Konoha.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Temari se levanto pronto ese día ya que se encontraba nerviosa, tenía la sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir. Después de desayunar se dirigió hacia el invernadero.

Llevaba varias horas trabajando cuando sintió una presencia en la casa.

* * *

 **En otra zona de la casa:**

Shino acababa de llegar a su casa, se había encontrado con los de su clan nada más entrar el portón de su propiedad, habían quedado para por la tarde, según su padre era para nombrarle nuevo líder del clan, cosa que le ponía un poco nervioso. Había hablado poco con sus padres ya que tenía muchas ganas de ver a Temari y de eso se dio cuenta su madre, que le dijo que se fue a casa a descansar, el rápidamente asintió y se fue.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto el hombre extrañado al ver el estado de su hijo, ya que nunca lo había visto así.

-es el amor, querido, nuestro hijo está enamorado-soltó la mujer mirando a su marido.

El la miro sorprendido, pero luego sonrió.

-espero que ella le corresponda-dijo el hombre preocupado.

-si, esposo mío, ella le corresponde-dijo antes de iniciar otra vez su camino.

* * *

 **Dentro de la casa:**

Ahora él se encontraba allí, en su casa, sin saber que hacer o decir, empezó a buscarla, estaba por delante del invernadero cuando la sintió, entro dentro y al recorrerlo vio que ella se encontraba en la parte de arriba "su parte". Cuando subió las escaleras, la encontró de espaldas limpiando unos recipientes.

Pensó en que hacer, pero al final su mente se quedo en blanco, hizo lo primero y único que tenía ganas de hacer desde hace tiempo, se acerco a ella por detrás y la abrazo.

-me alegro de que estés bien-susurro Shino al oído de ella, se sentía torpe ya que esas cosas no eran de su estilo y nunca lo había hecho, pero sentía tantas ganas de hacer esas cosas con ella.

Temari se sorprendió al sentirlo pero no se aparto, si no que se giro para poder mirarlo.

-¿has vuelto? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupada mientras le tocaba buscando alguna herida.

Shino siguiendo su loco instinto la beso, primero con delicadeza y luego cuando noto que ella le correspondía la beso con pasión. Temari en ningún caso se aparto si no que le beso con la misma pasión mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

-mas han avisado de que él se retrasara unos días –dijo uno de los ninjas del grupo.

Los demás bufaron molestos, uno de ellos hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callaran.

-esperaremos a que el venga y punto-ordeno el hombre a los allí presente.

Los demás asintieron en silencio.

* * *

 **En la mansión Abúrame:**

Habían pasado varios minutos, pero ninguno tenía ganas de dejar de besarse, ya que ese beso lo habían estado esperando desde hace mucho, por desgracia para ellos se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

-te quiero-susurro Temari aun con los ojos cerrados, el con los pulgares le acaricio las mejillas sonrojadas.

-yo también te quiero-afirmo él para después volver a besarla lentamente.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que oyeron a los padres de Shino llamarles para la comida. Bajaron cogidos de la mano al comedor, donde la madre en cuanto los vio los felicito emocionada.

-estoy encantada de que estén juntos-dijo la mujer sonriendo, haciendo sonrojar a Shino y a Temari- además hacéis una bonita pareja.

Ellos sonrieron agradecidos todavía sonrojados. Cuando terminaron de comer, un sirviente le dio un sobre al padre de Shino, el la leyó y miro serio a su hijo.

-Shino, me temo que han adelantado la reunión, es ahora-explico el padre preocupado.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos a la vez que preocupados, ya que al cambiar la hora de la reunión no auguraba nada bueno, Shino asintió y se despidió de Temari y su madre para irse con su padre hacia la sala donde se iba a realizar la reunión.

-no te preocupes, seguro que no será tan malo-dijo la mujer sonriendo a Temari, mientras en su interior estaba muy preocupada por lo que pasaría.

Ella asintió sonriéndole aun preocupada.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

Kankuro estaba terminando de preparar el equipaje, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-pase-dijo cuando dejo su equipaje en el suelo.

Gaara entro por la puerta de la habitación/ taller de su hermano y se acerco a él.

-te vengo a traer toda la información que tenemos sobre esos ninjas-explico Gaara mientras le entregaba un sobre con los documentos.

-gracias-dijo cogiendo el sobre, para después guardarlo en su equipaje.

-Kankuro-llamo Gaara al ver que su hermano estaba a punto de marcharse.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el parado en la puerta.

-ten cuidado ¿Vale?-pidió el serio, su hermano le sonrió.

-no te preocupes estaré bien, no creo que Tenten permita que me maten-dijo el riéndose

Gaara sonrió mientras veía a su hermano marcharse.

* * *

 **En la residencia Abúrame:**

Shino y su padre se dirigían hacia donde se iba a celebrar la reunión.

-hijo, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti-dijo el padre antes de entrar por la puerta.

-lo sé, padre-soltó el sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-y que estoy contento con tu relación con Temari-termino él, Shino sonrió ya que no le dio tiempo a nada mas ya que llamaron a su padre para que entrara en la reunión.

* * *

Holaaaaa

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que he tenido algunos problemillas.

Un saludo y besos.

PD: espero que os guste.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

* * *

Temari se quedo junto a la madre de Shino, cuando él junto a su padre se fue rumbo a la reunión.

-estoy preocupada-soltó la mujer mirando hacia el pasillo por donde se había ido su hijo junto a su marido.

-¿que crees que pase?-pregunto preocupada Temari mirando a la mujer.

-no estoy muy segura, pero algunos miembros del clan no están muy contentos con la idea de que Shino sea líder-explico la mujer seria.

Temari se quedo callada entendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo ya que su hermano Gaara lo había sufrido.

-bueno, es mejor que nos movamos ya que no podemos hacer nada, mi marido se ocupara-dijo la mujer levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-ok, yo tendría que escribir una carta a mis hermanos ya que estarán preocupados-explico Temari mientras se levantaba.

-bien, pues te ayudo-dijo la mujer mientras asentía con la cabeza conforme.

Los dos juntas se fueron al despacho de la casa a escribir la carta.

* * *

 **En otra zona de la mansión:**

Shino estaba esperando fuera de la sala a que le dieran permiso para que entrara y empezara la reunión.

Ya habían pasado más un cuarto de hora desde que su padre habían entrado a la reunión y él seguía esperando, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y salió un hombre mayor.

-Shino, ya puedes pasar- dijo el hombre para volver a entrar seguido de Shino.

Cuando entraron a la sala, Shino lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su padre, cosa que lo preocupo ya que lo vio bastante serio.

-Shino Abúrame, has completado con éxito la misión encomendada, en un tiempo casi record, pero para ser líder se necesita algo mas, tenemos que asegurarnos que el clan por parte del líder tengamos descendientes, por lo tanto tienes que encontrar una esposa y casarte en esta semana, sino Lu será el nuevo líder-explico uno de los ancianos, para luego al finalizar señalar al que llamaban Lu, el chico se encontraba en la esquina, tenía un gesto de frialdad y miraba a Shino con odio.

Shino suspiro frustrado ya que Lu era un ser calculador y maniaco y si se convierte en líder acabaría destruyendo el clan.

-mi hijo está de acuerdo con eso y tengo una candidata-explico el padre de Shino sorprendiendo al chico.

-¿y quién es la candidata?-pregunto Lu con asco mientras se acercaba a los demás.

-Subaku no Temari, hermana mayor del actual Kazekage de la arena-dijo el hombre con orgullo.

Shino se quedo paralizado, ni cuenta se dio que paso con la reunión, ni cuando termino, solo se dio cuenta de que era arrastrado por su padre fuera de la sala.

-Shino-llamo su padre preocupado de que su hijo no reaccionara.

Shino se quedo mirando a su padre con asombro a la par que confundido.

-¿por qué has dicho eso?-pregunto Shino a su padre mientras iban andando por el pasillo.

-es una cosa de tu madre-respondió el hombre mientras iban hacia su despacho.

* * *

 **En otra habitación de la casa:**

En el despacho del líder del clan se encontraban Temari junto a la madre de Shino, acababan de terminar de escribir la carta que iba a mandar Temari a sus hermanos cuando la mujer hablo.

-¿te puedo pedir un favor?-pregunto nerviosa la mujer a Temari.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto ella mientras guardaba la carta para luego enviarla.

-bueno…veras….para que Shino pueda ser líder necesita una cosa más, aparte de haber realizado la misión con éxito-explico la mujer sin saber cómo decir lo siguiente.

-¿el qué?-pregunto Temari curiosa a la par que preocupada mientras miraba a la mujer.

-bueno, veras lo que mi hijo necesita es una…-se quedo callada durante unos segundo y después de suspirar continuo- una esposa.

-ohh,…. en… entiendo-dijo Temari un poco nerviosa ya que le pillo de sorpresa.

-no te confundas, no creas que te queremos separar de él, después de todo tu eres la única que no siente asco por nuestras familia y que de verdad quiere de forma amorosa a mi hijo, ya que antes de tener lo amigos que tenia la gente se apartaba de el ya que le tenían asco y aun ahora hay gente que lo hace. Más bien te queríamos pedir que tú fueras su esposa, el te quiere mucho y se nota que tu también a él-explico la mujer sorprendiendo a la chica, Temari no dijo nada se quedo callada pensando en lo que había dicho la mujer.

* * *

 **Por los pasillos de la casa:**

Shino caminaba junto a su padre hacia el despacho de este último, para hablar tranquilamente allí, cuando ya se estaban acercando vieron que del despacho salían Temari junto a su madre.

-ohh, ya habéis salido de la reunión, ¿qué tal?-pregunto la mujer cuando los vio, Temari mantuvo la cabeza gacha para no mirar a Shino, ya que le estaba dando vueltas a lo que le había dicho la mujer y no quería que se diera cuanta Shino de cómo estaba.

-bien, ha salido como suponíamos-dijo el hombre serio, Shino vio el comportamiento de Temari y se preocupo.

-pues, nosotras hemos estado escribiendo una carta para los hermanos de Temari-explico la mujer sonriendo mientras miraba a su hijo, quien no apartaba la mirada de Temari, ya que estaba preocupado.

-con vuestro permiso, pero me gustaría ir a enviar la carta-interrumpió Temari sin mirar a Shino.

Shino se preocupo al igual que su padre, en cambio la madre estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-claro, vete tranquila, nosotros iremos a hablar un rato sobre la reunión-dijo la mujer aun sonriendo.

Temari asintió con la cabeza y se fue sin mirar en ningún momento a Shino.

Cuando se fue tanto Shino como su padre miraron a la mujer preocupados.

-¿qué le pasa?-pregunto preocupado Shino, su madre sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

-no te preocupes, lo único que le pasa es que hay cosas en la que tiene que pensar-dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras juntos se iban hacia la sala para hablar sobre la reunión.

-¿se lo has contado?-pregunto Shino serio a su madre.

-si, ya sé lo que me vas a decir, pero ella te quiere de verdad, lo he visto en sus ojos y era lo mejor-explico la mujer mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Shino refunfuño enfadado.

-no la hemos obligado a nada, ella decidirá-explico el padre mientras intentaba apoyar a su mujer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Temari tardo bastante en volver a la mansión, muchas cosas le rondaban por la cabeza, quería a Shino de eso no tenia duda pero no se veía preparada para casarse, lo veía demasiado pronto.

De camino a la mensajería Temari pensó en escribirle otra carta mas contándoles a sus hermanos lo que había sucedido.

Después de unas horas decidió ir a la mansión ya no podía huir mas, soltó un suspiro y entro en la mansión, encontrándose con Shino nada más entrar por la puerta de la mansión, lo vio allí todo lleno de humedad, ya que viendo cómo iba vestido había estado en el invernadero, el se quito las gafas para secarse los ojos y esa simple acción le pareció hermosa en el.

-¿has tardado mucho?-pregunto el preocupado mientras volvía a ponerse las gafas.

-si, es que tenía mucho en lo que pensar-dijo ella mirando al suelo.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto el acercándose a ella, con su pulgar la cogió de la barbilla y la levanto la cabeza, ella se lo permitió pero siguió mirando al suelo cosa que no gusto a Shino.

-no, no pasa nada-mintió ella aun sin mirarle.

-mírame-ordeno él, ella poco a poco levanto la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-volvió a preguntar mirándola a los ojos.

-¿y si no soy una buena esposa? ¿Y si no soy digna de tu clan?-pregunto ella angustiada mientras le miraba a los ojos.

El la miro y sonrió, ya que creía que lo que la pasaba era que no le quería.

-para mí lo eres todo, aun que haya pasado poco tiempo te has vuelto algo importante para mí y eso es lo que importa, serás muy buena esposa y al líder del clan le encantaras-dijo el sonriendo para luego besarla con ternura.

* * *

 **En otra parte de la casa:**

El matrimonio Abúrame sonrió a ver la escena de los jóvenes desde lejos.

-te dije que aceptaría, sabía que tendría dudas pero quiere mucho a nuestro hijo-susurro la mujer sonriendo a su marido.

-ya, pero todavía no ha aceptado-susurro también su marido para que los otros no los oyeran.

-ya verás como lo hace, las dudas son normales, son jóvenes y de distintas aldeas, pero ellos se quieren mucho como para dejarlo por unas dudas-explico la mujer, el hombre asintió estando de acuerdo con su mujer.

* * *

 **A los pocos días:**

* * *

 **En Suna:**

Gaara estaba en su despacho leyendo la carta que le había dado uno de sus Ambus.

-no puede ser-dijo mientras volvía a leer la carta sin creerse lo que ponía, en la cara le decían que su hermano Kankuro había sido secuestrado.

-hay que avisar a Temari-san-dijo Mitsuri mientras se acercaba a Gaara.

-si, tienes razón, la última carta que me envió decía que ya estaba recuperada-dijo el pensativo- manda un aviso urgente a Temari sobre la situación y que venga lo antes posible.

Mitsuri asintió y se marcho a cumplir la orden.

Gaara se levanto de su asiento y cogió una foto de sus hermanos junto a él que tenía en la mesa.

-esta es una misión para reunir a los hermanos Suna-soltó Gaara dejando la foto y saliendo de su despacho.

Cuando salió se dirigió hacia el hospital.

* * *

 **En el hospital de Suna:**

Gaara recorría los pasillos hasta que llego a la habitación que buscaba, cuando entro vio a Tenten tumbada en una camilla llena de tubos, aun estando en el estado en el que estaba la chica seguía consciente.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?-pregunto Gaara mientras cerraba la puerta, para tener más privacidad.

-destrozada pero bien, ¿se sabe algo de Kankuro?-pregunto ella angustiada mientras miraba a Gaara.

-lo último que se sabe es que sigue raptado, todavía no sabemos su paradero-dijo Gaara triste, Tenten intento levantarse, pero Gaara se lo impidió mientras la empujaba para que se tumbara en la camilla.

-no puedes moverte, no les haría bien-dijo Gaara sonriendo.

-¿ya lo sabes?-pregunto ella nerviosa, Gaara hizo un esfuerzo sonrió y le cogió de la mano para darle apoyo cosa que no solía hacer.

-si, y es por eso que te tienes que quedar aquí tumbada para recuperarte, mi hermano se pondrá muy contento cuando se entere-explico Gaara, luego se sentó al lado suyo y le fue explicando todo lo que iba a hacer.

-¿me lo traeréis de vuelta?-pregunto Tente mientras se tocaba el vientre.

-si, le traeremos de vuelta sano y salvo, de eso que no te quepa duda-dijo Gaara sonriendo algo que había aprendido a hacer hace poco.

-tendrás ninjas custodiando tu habitación por si acaso, ya se ha avisado a tu familia y viene ya hacia aquí-explico Gaara, Tenten cuando escucho lo ultimo sonrió contenta de tener a su familia con ella.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Temari se acerco a la puerta de la mansión Abúrame tras haber sido avisada de que un ninja de Suna le traía un mensaje para ella.

-Hola, Temari-san-dijo el ninja inclinándose en señal de respeto.

-¿ha pasado algo?-pregunto ella al ver la cara seria del ninja cosa que la preocupo.

-el Kazekage te manda esta carta-dijo él mientras le entregaba la carta.

Ella cogió la carta y la abrió para leerla, cuando termino de leerla miro al ninja preocupada.

-¿Cuándo ha pasado esto?-pregunto ella seria.

-hace tres días por la tarde, Tenten fue encontrada mal herida a un día y medio de Suna y al poco nos enteramos de que Kankuro-san había sido secuestrado, vino lo más rápido que pude-explicó el ninja.

-bien, vete y dile a mi hermano que salgo hoy mismo para allá, preparare mis cosas-ordeno ella al ver la cara preocupada del ninja. El ninja asintió y se largo.

Cuando Temari entro en la casa, la familia Abúrame la estaban esperando preocupados para saber que había sucedido.

-me tengo que ir-dijo mirando seria a la familia, ella le explico lo que había sucedido, ellos asintieron preocupados.

-bien, diré que preparen comida para tu viaje-dijo la mujer para luego irse, el marido se fue con ella.

Shino se acerco a ella y la abrazo, estuvieron así un rato, Shino se separo de ella pero no la soltó, le cogió la mano y le puso algo encima de ella.

-toma, así sabré que estas bien y si te sucede algo lo sabré y te encontrare-dijo Shino dejando una pareja de escarabajos en la mano de Temari, poco a poco le fue explicando que tenía que hacer su pasaba algo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

* * *

Había pasado unas cuantas horas desde que había salido de Konoha, iba lo más rápido que podía, ya que quería llegar cuanto antes a su aldea para saber que había pasado exactamente con su hermano.

Temari iba sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando en su hermano, que ni cuenta se dio de que los escarabajos que le había regalado Shino, habían salido de su escondite, al final se dio cuenta ya que le hicieron cosquillas al subirse por su brazo, al notarlo salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos y los miro, cuando los vio recordó a Shino, cosa que hizo que sonriera.

Tardo en llegar a Suna unos cuantos días, cuando llego fue directa al despacho de su hermano.

-Gaara, dime exactamente lo que…-empezó ella en cuanto abrió la puerta del despacho de golpe, se cayó al ver que su hermano no se encontraba allí, cosa que le extraño.

Salió del despacho, se quedo parada en la puerta pensando donde estaría su hermano, en eso vio que se acercaba Mitzuri, la ayudante de su hermano Gaara por el pasillo.

-ohh, hola Temari-san, ya…- Mitzuri fue interrumpida ya que Temari se acerco a ella preocupada.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-pregunto Temari preocupada por su hermano.

-ohh, está viendo a Tenten en el hospital-dijo Mitzuri mientras se paraba enfrente de Tenten.

-vale, gracias-soltó Temari mientras se alejaba en dirección al hospital.

* * *

 **En el Hospital de Suna:**

Cuando llego al hospital busco la habitación de Tenten, cuando la encontró vio a su hermano salir de la puerta de la habitación.

-Gaara-llamo Temari en cuanto lo vio, Gaara al oír la voz de su hermana levanto la cabeza de golpe.

-Temari-susurro el sorprendido al ver a su hermana tan temprano en la aldea.

Ella se acerco a él y le abrazo, sorprendiendo a un mas a su hermano pequeño, que segundos después correspondió el abrazo.

La gente que trabajaba en el hospital y pasaba por al lado suyo los vio sorprendido ya que sabían que ellos no eran de demostrar cariño.

-te he extrañado- dijo Temari emocionada aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-yo también-soltó Gaara cuando se separaron- ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto el preocupado.

-yo estoy bien, pero me tienes que contar todo referente a lo que ha pasado con Kankuro- pidió Temari.

Gaara asintió y junto a su hermana se fueron hacia el despacho del primero para explicarla todo lo sucedido.

-tenemos que salir ya- dijo Temari alterada después de que el pelirrojo terminara con la explicación.

-sí, yo no me he ido antes para esperarte, es mas ya he avisado al consejo de la misión-explico Gaara mientras se levantaba.

-¿y los padres de Tenten?-pregunto ella un poco preocupada.

-están viendo a Tenten, cuando me has visto acababan de llegar a la aldea-soltó mientras cogía sus cosas para luego salir junto a su hermana del despacho.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la aldea para ir a buscar a su hermano.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Shino salió de su casa hacia la zona de entrenamiento donde entrenaba con su equipo, allí había quedado con su grupo/amigos y su sensei.

-hey, ¿Qué tal, Shino?-grito Kiba nada más verlo, Akamaru se acerco a él para saludarle.

-hola Akamaru-saludo Shino mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, a la vez que se acercaba a los demás.

-bueno, creo que tienes noticias que darnos-dijo Kiba sonriendo, yendo al grano, ganándose una mirada de regañina de Kurenai y Hinata, aunque todos lo querían saber eran más discretos que Kiba.

-Kiba-regaño Hinata de forma tímida, aunque esa timidez poco a poco se le estaba quitando gracias a su relación con Naruto.

-¿Qué, que pasa?-pregunto Kiba confundido mirando a Hinata y luego a su profesora-vosotras también queréis saber que pasa entre ellos o ¿no?-pregunto Kiba indignado.

-si Kiba, pero lo sabremos cuando Shino lo quiera contar-dijo Kurenai mientras sonreía.

Shino miro a sus amigos, la verdad que tanto tiempo junto a ellos los había cogido cariño, quería a sus amigos, Kiba era demasiado impulsivo y a veces muy directo cosa que a veces incomodaba, pero tenía un gran corazón y luego estaba Hinata que era la mas tímida y tranquila del grupo, era ella la que intermediaba cuando él y Kiba se peleaban, la verdad que siempre pensó en que eran un buen equipo y amigos.

Shino suspiro y les empezó a contar todo lo que había sucedido entre Temari y el, mientras los demás sonreían según iba contando.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

-¿Cuándo atacamos?-pregunto un hombre mientras miraba al horizonte.

-en cuatro días-ordeno el jefe mientras se acercaba a él.

El grupo de ninjas que estaba junto a ellos sonrieron.

* * *

 **En Suna:**

Gaara y Temari se estaban terminando de preparar después de haber parado para tomar algo de comer.

Decidieron seguir los pasos que le habían marcado los Ambús que habían encontrado a Tenten y también algunas de las explicaciones que Tenten había dado a Gaara. A las pocas horas vieron a los lejos una cueva, que según rastreo Gaara tenía un túnel subterráneo que se alejaba hacia el oeste.

-hay un túnel dentro de la cueva-dijo Gaara mientras se iban acercando a ella.

-¿hacia dónde va el túnel?-pregunto Temari mirando desde fuera el interior de la cueva.

-hacia el oeste de aquí-señalo Gaara mirando hacia el fondo de la cueva.

-¿Tenten dijo algo de una cueva?-pregunto Temari mientras seguía inspeccionando la cueva por si había alguna trampa.

-si, vamos-dijo Gaara antes de ir hacia el fondo de la cueva seguido de su hermana.

* * *

 **En otra zona un poco más alejada:**

Todo estaba oscuro, no sabía que había pasado, ni donde se encontraba, lo único que sabía es que tenía un dolor de cuerpo terrible.

-¿Tenten?-pregunto él con miedo de que la hubiera pasado algo.

-ohh, pero si ya te has despertado-oyó una voz en la oscuridad acercándose a él.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quien eres? ¿Que quieres?-pregunto Kankuro confundido y alterado.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Shino se encontraba volviendo a su casa después de despedirse de sus amigos, con un semblante serio ya que desde hacia unas horas tenía una mala sensación.

Shino suspiro y se paro mirando hacia las afueras de Konoha.

-espero que estés bien-susurro él para luego dirigirse hacia su casa.

El no se dio cuenta ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero estaba siendo vigilado por un ninja que se ocultaba en la oscuridad.

-dentro de poco iré a por ti-susurro el ninja antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 **En las cercanías de Konoha:**

Un grupo de ninjas se estaban acercando hacia el bosque que rodeaba Konoha.

-¿estamos cerca ya?-pregunto uno de los ninjas cuando vieron el bosque de lejos.

-si, ¿ya sabéis el plan?-pregunto el jefe del grupo.

-si, pero a quien atacamos primero, ahora los dos están separados y es mejor atacarlos ahora que cuando están juntos-dijo un mientras paraban a descansar.

-ya pero no sabemos donde esta ella en estos momentos-soltó el jefe enfadado ya que no habían contado con que ella se fuera, el hombre suspiro pensativo.

-atacaremos Konoha-dijo sonriendo mientras se preparaban para seguir su camino- el está en Konoha y ella vendrá si ven que atacamos la aldea.

* * *

 **En el desierto:**

Llevaban ya varias horas caminando por ese túnel subterráneo y no habían encontrado ninguna pista de que su hermano Kankuro estuviera o hubiera estado en ese túnel.

-no hay nada-dijo Temari un poco frustrada de no tener nada.

-no te desanimes, lo encontraremos ya lo veras-dijo Gaara intentando animar a su hermana, cosa que resulto raro ya que solía ser ella la que animaba y no al revés.

-si, tienes razón, Kankuro es fuerte y estará bien-dijo ella sonriendo mirando a su hermano.

Siguieron caminando durante horas sin encontrar nada, siguieron hasta que llegaron a una intersección, los dos se pararon para analizar qué camino escoger.

* * *

 **En otra zona un poco más alejada:**

Un ninja se acercaba rápidamente a la cueva donde su jefe le había llamado, cuando llego se dio cuenta de que no era el único al que habían llamado, un hombre salió de dentro de la cueva y los miro serio.

-bien, me alegro de que hayáis venido, entrar y se os informara sobre vuestra misión-dijo el hombre antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en la cueva, a los pocos segundos le siguieron los demás ninjas.

Cuando entraron fueron informados de cada detalle de la misión y cuáles eran sus puestos.

-¿entonces, acabaremos con ellos?-pregunto uno de ellos sonriendo mientras los demás asentían contentos.

-si, de una vez por todas acabaremos con ellos y tendremos nuestra venganza-dijo el hombre sonriendo.

* * *

 **En Suna:**

Tenten se encontraba cada vez más preocupada por Kankuro, ya que no sabía nada de sus hermanos desde que se habían ido, y el no saber nada junto con el no poder moverse la desesperaba, cosa que volvía loco a sus padres.

-ya verás cómo lo traerán de vuelta hija, deja de preocuparte-dijo la madre cansada mientras la obligaba a tumbarse por octava vez que intentaba levantarse.

* * *

 **En los bosques de Konoha:**

Muchos ninjas estaban llegando de todas partes y se dirigían hacia Konoha, con el objetivo de atacar Konoha, cuando llegaron a los portones decidieron camuflarse, ya que querían hacer un ataque interno y pillarles desprevenidos.

-¿bien, estáis preparados?-pregunto el líder del grupo.

Todos asintieron mientras eran separados en grupos de tres.

-dispersaos y hasta que se os de la orden no ataquéis-ordeno el jefe.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Todos habían sido reunidos en varios grupos para ser informados por el Hokage, el por qué de dicha reunión.

-estamos siendo atacados, gracias a los Ambús sabemos que unos grupos de ninjas han entrado en Konoha y esperan el momento de atacar-explico Kakashi mirando a todos serio-os preguntareis por que se os ha repartido en grupos, es muy sencillo, para la misión que tenéis que llevar a cabo, se han hecho estos grupos de cinco ninjas, según vuestras cualidades se os han puestos con unos compañeros o con otros- termino de explicar.

Los ninjas se miraron entre sí para ver quiénes eran sus compañeros, vieron que entre los grupos había siempre: un Ambú y un ninja medico.

-¿Qué tipo de misión es?-pregunto Naruto mientras se adelantaba ya que está en la parte de atrás.

-la misión es proteger a Konoha y a sus habitantes, cada grupo está asignado a una zona de Konoha, tenéis que estar muy atentos ya que estos ninjas están camuflados y parecen gente normal, por lo tanto tenéis que ser discretos y que no noten que los hemos descubierto-terminó Kakashi mientras se levantaba para luego girarse y mirar por la ventana.

-toda la información y ordenes os la darán vuestros jefes de grupo que son los Ambús-dijo Guy-sensei mirando a todos serio.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a su zona asignada.

* * *

 **En el desierto:**

Llevaban horas por esos túneles y no tenían ninguna pista de donde estaba Kankuro, llegaron a otra intersección y no supieron que camino elegir, antes habían escogido una por intuición pero ahora no sabían cuál.

-¿por dónde crees que se lo han llevado?-pregunto Temari mirando los túneles.

Gaara no contesto ya que estaba muy concentrado buscando alguna pista que le dijera que camino habían elegido, al mirar el túnel de la izquierda vio que había algo en el suelo, se acerco para mirar que era y vio que era una mancha de cera , del tipo que usaba su hermano Kankuro para sus marionetas.

-mira esto Temari-dijo Gaara aun agachado, Temari se acerco a donde estaba su hermano y se agacho, cuando vio la mancha la toco y olisqueo.

-es de Kankuro, el me dijo que su cera goteaba varios días después de echarla y además el olor es el mismo. Kankuro tiene siempre la costumbre de encerar sus marionetas antes de irse a alguna misión-dijo ella mientras miraba el rastro de cera


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

* * *

 **En el desierto:**

Más concretamente, en los túneles subterráneos, estaban Temari y Gaara que estaban siguiendo el rostro que habían dejado las marionetas de su hermano al haber sido arrastradas. A las pocas horas de seguir el rastro se encontraron con una gran puerta.

Los dos hermanos se miraron y sonrieron ya que desde el interior oían gritar e insultar a su hermano.

-esta qui-dijo Temari sonriendo mientras Gaara se preparaba para romper la puerta, Temari le miro y recordó algo cosa que hizo que parara a su hermano.

-Gaara, para-ordeno Temari mientras le sujetaba del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el pequeño extrañado de que su hermana le parara.

-no te resulta extraño que no nos hayamos encontrado a ningún ninja, ni ninguna trampa-dijo Temari seria.

-es verdad, por lo tanto la verdadera trampa está en la puerta-pensó en voz alta Gaara mientras su hermana asentía con la cabeza.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a la puerta pensativos para ver que podían hacer.

* * *

 **Al otro lado de la puerta** :

Kankuro ya había parado con sus gritos e insultos al notar el chakra de sus hermanos, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

-por fin están aquí-dijo Kankuro mientras intentaba acumular chakra en los dedos y así guiarlo hacia la puerta.

* * *

 **En Konoha:**

Shino seguía a su equipo hacia la zona que le habían asignado, cuando llegaron a la zona el jefe del equipo los hizo agruparse junto a él.

-bien, desde aquí han entrado cuatro ninjas separándose casi inmediatamente antes de entrar, os voy a dar unos mapas cargados de chakra con los caminos que están siguiendo cada uno de ellos, los tendréis que seguir sin que sospechen nada-dijo el líder mientras les daba a cada uno un mapa- en ningún momento os enfrentéis a ellos sin mi permiso, estos ninjas son peligrosos y se han escapado de la cárcel, casi todos ellos son asesinos-termino de explicar al líder.

Todo el grupo asintió.

-tomad, estad siempre comunicando vuestra posición, en el puesto de mando os irán siguiendo para poder ir si ocurre algún percance-dijo serio mientras les daba unos trasmisores-yo iré a investigar la zona de fuera, puede que haya más allí fuera.

Cuando termino de explicar les mando irse hacia sus respectivos puestos.

Shino se alegro un poco ya que la zona que le tocaba era cerca de donde vivía y por lo tanto se la conocía bien.

Miro al cielo pensando en Temari, en cómo le ira y si estaría bien, esperaba que si, la echaba tanto de menos.

Suspiro y se concentro en su trabajo.

* * *

 **En el desierto:**

Kankuro estaba encadenado pero eso le importaba poco, estaba acumulando todo su chakra, cuando la consiguió mandar ese chakra a su mano derecha, de ahí mando hilos de chakra hacia la puerta y poco empezó a abrir la puerta.

* * *

 **En el otro lado de la puerta:**

Temari y Gaara seguían pensando en cómo conseguir abrir la puerta, ya que lo habían intentado varias veces y a los único que habían llegado era que la única forma de abrirla seria desde dentro.

Siguieron sin averiguar nada, de repente oyeron un crujido y la puerta se empezó abrir.

Los dos hermanos se escondieron y prepararon para a atacar en cualquier momento.

Cuando se abrió la puerta por completo se dieron cuenta de no había nadie en la puerta. Salieron y se acercaron a la puerta aun en alerta.

-habéis tardado mucho-dijo Kankuro en el fondo de la habitación.

Los dos hermanos lo miraron sonrientes a Kankuro.

-lo bueno se hace esperar, hermanito-dijo Temari sonriendo mientras los dos hermanos se acercaban a él.

* * *

 **En las cercanías de Konoha:**

-¿tu crees que se habrán dado cuenta?-pregunto uno de los tres ninjas que estaban detrás de que se suponía que era el jefe.

-no, son tan tontos que ni cuenta se han dado de que estamos atacando su aldea-dijo el líder sonriendo con odio.

* * *

 **En la celda:**

Gaara junto a Temari soltaron rápidamente a Kankuro que los miraba preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa, Kankuro?-pregunto Temari al ver la cara de su hermano.

-tenemos que volver a Suna inmediatamente-ordeno Kankuro mientras ponía un gesto de dolor al incorporarse.

-¿Por qué? ¿Que pasa?-pregunto Gaara extrañado mientras miraba a su hermano.

-son ellos, quieren invadir Suna y matarnos, era una trampa la del secuestro, era para alejaron de Suna-explico Kankuro rápidamente después de que su hermana le diera una botella de agua y se la bebiera de golpe.

Los tres hermanos se miraron preocupados entre ellos.

* * *

 **En Suna:**

Un grupo de ninja se estaba preparando para atacar la aldea.

-¿Cuándo atacamos?-pregunto uno de los ninjas mientras miraba el muro que rodeaba la aldea.

-al anochecer-dijo el líder del grupo mientras miraba serio la aldea.

Los demás asintieron y se fueron a preparar todo.

* * *

 **En el desierto:**

Tres hermanos se acercaban rápidamente a Suna.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

* * *

 **En Suna:**

Habían encerrado a casi todos los aldeanos, en una celda en el centro de la plaza central de la aldea. Los que se rebelaban morían.

-bien, ¿que habéis averiguado?-pregunto el líder en cuanto llegaron todos los ninjas.

-el hospital está fuertemente vigilado y protegido, al igual que el edificio central-dijo uno de sus ninjas mientras se inclinaba.

-¿Por qué protegen tanto el hospital?-pregunto el jefe extrañado.

-todavía no lo sabemos-soltó el ninja serio, el líder se enfureció.

-pues que estáis haciendo, averiguarlo-dijo el hombre enfurecido.

El ninja asintió y desapareció.

* * *

 **En otra parte de Suna:**

Un grupo de ninjas estaban sacando a los heridos en secreto y llevándolos a un lugar seguro. Cuando sacaron a Tenten entre los padres y algunos ninjas decidieron sacarla de la aldea y llevarla a Konoha.

Aparte así pedir ayuda a la aldea.

* * *

 **En el desierto:**

Los tres hermanos decidieron cambiar de trayectoria hacia Konoha, ya que sabían que siendo tres no iban a cambiar nada. Llegaron a Konoha por la tarde, en cuanto llegaron les dijeron al Hokage lo que había pasado, el Hokage les dijo en la situación en la que estaban ellos, los hermanos de Suna se ofrecieron a ayudar y el Hokage les prometió que en cuanto se arreglara el asunto les ayudaría a recuperar Suna.

Ubicaron a los tres en un grupo todos juntos y a los otros grupos se les dio la noticia.

* * *

 **En el desierto:**

El grupo de Tenten se acercaba velozmente a Konoha ya estaban cerca del bosque cuando pararon a descansar.

-lo siento, pero no puedo mas-se disculpo Tenten intentando controlar el mareo que le vino.

-no pasa nada, hija, lo entendemos-dijo la madre mientras le daba una botella de agua.

-si pasa mama, estamos yendo mas lento por mi culpa-dijo ella para después suspirar.

Nadie la hizo caso, a los cinco minutos se volvieron a poner en marcha.

A las dos horas llegaron a Konoha y tuvieron que llevar a Tenten al hospital ya que al poco de entrar a Konoha se desmayo. Los dos ninjas que iban con ellos se fueron hacia el despacho del Hokage, mientras los padres se iban con su hija al hospital.

* * *

 **En otra zona de Konoha:**

Shino junto a su equipo se había enterado de las noticias, estuvo a punto de ir a buscar corriendo a Temari, pero luego recordó que estaban en misión. También se enteraron que varios grupos habían cogido a cuatro ninjas enemigos.

Ya llegada la noche se hizo el cambio de equipo para que todos los equipos puedan cambiar y descansar.

Todos los grupos antes de irse a descansar tenían que ir al despacho del Hokage a quien informaron todo lo que habían conseguido, después de eso el Hokage le informo al hermano mediano de Suna de que Tenten se encontraba en Konoha, más concretamente en el hospital.

En cuanto salieron, los hermanos de Suna más los compañeros de esta, fueron directos al hospital. Shino paro a Temari antes de entrar al Hospital, sus hermanos la miraron extrañados.

-ahora os alcanzo-dijo Temari a sus hermanos que asintieron y se fueron hacia el interior del hospital.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Shino pudo hacer lo que tantas ganas tenia de haces desde que sabía que se encontraba en Konoha. No dejo que ella dijera nada, simplemente la beso, a lo que Temari respondió encantada.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, juntaron sus frentes.

-te he extrañado, estaba muy preocupado por ti-susurro Shino agarrándole la cintura.

-yo también-dijo ella seria mientras miraba para abajo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Shino preocupado mientras hacía que le mirara.

Temari suspiro.

-los que secuestraron a Kankuro, solo lo hicieron para distraernos, han invadido Suna-dijo ella triste.

Shino la abrazo, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, la chica se dispuso a contar lo que habían acordado con Hokage, cuando termino Shino la miro sorprendido pero contento.

-todo se va a solucionar, ya lo veras y cuando esto acabe irse con vosotros a ayudaros-dijo Shino antes de volver a abrazarla.

-te quiero-susurro Temari mientras sonreía, él le dio un beso en la nariz.

-yo también, te quiero-susurro el antes de volver a besarla provocando la sorpresa de lo que por allí pasaban.

Al rato decidieron ir con los demás cogidos de la mano, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Tenten, ella ya estaba dormida.

-¿Qué tal esta?-pregunto Temari a su hermano mediano que estaba sentado al lado de la cama.

-bien, aunque está un poco débil-dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cara a Tenten.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto extrañada al ver el rostro de su hermano.

-voy a ser padre, Tenten está embarazada-dijo alegre sin soltar a Tenten.

Temari abrazo a su hermano contenta.

-felicidades, vas a ser un padre estupendo-dijo Temari sonriendo.

-espero, bueno he estado hablando con Gaara, me voy a quedar aquí esta noche, hasta que toque mi turno y el va a hablar con el Hokage, así que estás sola en el hotel-dijo Kankuro mirando serio a su hermana para luego sonreír-Shino podrías acompañar a mi hermana a su hotel, no me gustaría que la pasara algo-pidió el sonriendo haciendo que Temari se pusiera roja.

-claro, Kankuro-dijo Shino antes de despedirse e irse junto a Temari


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

* * *

Shino salió junto a Temari rumbo al hotel donde se hospedaba ella.

-¿sabéis quienes son los ninjas que están invadiendo Konoha?-pregunto Temari en voz baja para que solo Shino lo oyera.

-no, pero uno de los que hemos cogido era de la banda que nos ataco a nosotros-explico Shino mientras caminaban hacia el hotel.

-¿entonces son ellos, otra vez?-pregunto ella preocupada.

-si-dijo el asintiendo-pero lo bueno es que nosotros sabemos cómo atacan, eso nos da ventaja.

Siguieron hablando de lo que sabían hasta que llegaron al hotel, Temari miro hacia el interior del hotel y suspiro.

-¿quieres subir conmigo?-pregunto ella nerviosa sin mirarle.

-¿estás segura?-susurro acercándose a la espalda de ella.

-si-dijo girándose para mirarle a los ojos.

* * *

 **En otra zona de Konoha:**

En la oscuridad del bosque había un grupo esperando órdenes de su líder.

-¿Cuándo atacamos?-pregunto uno afilando su kunai.

-mañana al mediodía –dijo el jefe sonriendo mientras mandaba el mensaje a diferentes grupos mediante paloma mensajera.

* * *

 **En el hospital de Konoha:**

Kankuro estaba sentado junto a la camilla donde se encontraba Tenten despertándose en esos momentos.

-hola, ¿Qué tal te encuentras?-pregunto Kankuro mientras la acariciaba la mejilla.

-un poco mareada-susurro Tenten mientras miraba hacia él.

-tranquila, me dijo el médico que es normal-dijo el sonriendo.

Ella sonrió y luego puso un gesto preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Kankuro extrañado mirándola.

-¿estas contento con lo del embarazo? -pregunto ella preocupada.

El sonrió y la beso.

-estoy muy contento, voy a ser padre y eso me emociona, aparte de que la madre es una mujer encantadora-susurro Kankuro pegado a ella.

Ella sonrió y le beso.

* * *

 **En el hotel:**

Temari llevo a Shino a su habitación, estaba nerviosa aunque intentaba no demostrarlo, Shino se dio cuenta y se acerco a ella.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Shino mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

-si- dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en él para luego soltar un suspiro.

-no tenemos que hacerlo, si no quieres no te voy a obligar a nada-susurro Shino al oído de la chica.

Ella se estremeció y se pego más a él.

-yo quiero hacerlo-dijo Temari temblando un poco por los nervios.

El la miro de reojo y la beso en el cuello. El la giro para que lo mirara.

-¿sabes que te quiero, verdad?-pregunto él mientras la acariciaba la mejilla. Ella se apoyo en su mano encantada con esa sensación.

-claro que lo se-dijo ella aun con los ojos cerrados.

El sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, en los parpados y luego en la boca, era un beso lento cargado de amor. Temari se agarro a su cuello tranquilizándose.

Temari rompió el beso al notar algo en el brazo, bajo la mirada y vio que era un insecto, Shino la miro un poco avergonzado.

-lo siento, se me descontrolan cuando estoy contigo-dijo Shino mirándola un poco apenado.

Ella subió la mirada y le miro sonriendo.

-no te preocupes-dijo ella alegre antes de lanzarse a sus brazos para besarle apasionadamente.

Ella fue retrocediendo, guiando a Shino hacia la cama, cuando llegaron a los pies de la cama Temari ayudo a Shino a quitarse el abrigo, después el poco a poco fue tumbándola en la cama.

En ningún momento se dejaron de besar, el se apoyo en sus brazo para no aplastarla. Ella le empezó a quitar la camiseta negra que llevaba, para asi poder acariciar a gusto la piel de Shino.

Shino se quito las gafas y las dejo en la mesita de noche, para después empezar a besar el cuello de la chica que empezaba a gemir.

Poco a poco fue quitándole el vestido que ella llevaba, dejándola en ropa interior.

Temari sintió un poco de vergüenza y fue a taparse, pero Shino se lo impido agarrándola de las manos y sujetándolas a cada lado de la chica.

-no te ocultes de mi-susurro Shino mientras hacia un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta el vientre.

Temari gimió y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Shino que suspiro encantado.

Volvio a subir a su cuello, el cual mordió provocando que la chica soltara un gemido más fuerte que antes, fue bajando los tirantes del sujetador a la vez que besaba los hombros en el proceso.

El chico le quito el sujetador revelando los pechos de ella, ella intento volver a taparse, pero otra vez el se lo impidió.

El chico con la mano libre le acaricio los pechos, volviendo loca a Temari, mientras besaba su cuello e iba bajando hacia sus pecho, a los que mordió, succiono y lamio a su antojo.

Temari arqueo la espalda llena de placer, Shino le quito la última prenda que le quedaba a la chica, para después besar sus piernas con devoción.

Ella le ayudo a quitarse el resto de la ropa, cuando estuvo desnudo, poco a poco y con mucho cuidado fue entrando en ella, cuando llego a la barrera decidió hacerlo rápidamente para evitar el mayor dolor , de una sola estocada entro en ella, Temari grito de dolor y Shino al verlo se quedo quieto mientras ella se acostumbraba a él, en ese tiempo el estuvo besándola para reavivar la pasión, ella poco a poco empezó a gemir de pasión y fue ahí cuando él empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Temari se agarro a su espalda arañándola cuando el aumento la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol dieron en la cara de los jóvenes amantes abrazados.

Temari se despertó y vio donde estaba apoyada, sonrió y acaricio tímidamente el pecho de Shino.

-umm, que bien se siente eso-ronroneo Shino abriendo los ojos para mirar a Temari, la cual lo miraba sonriendo.

-buenos dias-dijo ella sonriendo sin dejar de acariciarle.

-buenos dias, preciosa-dijo Shino antes de inclinar la cabeza y atrapar entre sus labios los de ella.

Fueron interrumpidos ya que llamaron a la puerta.

-Señorita Temari, es su turno de vigilancia-dijo un ninja desde detrás de la puerta.

-ya voy-soltó ella feliz, aunque a regañadientes se levanto de la cama.

Cuando los dos se levantaron, se vistieron rápidamente y salieron de la habitación del hotel encontrándose con el ninja que les esperaba.

-ohh perdona Señorita, no sabía que estaba acompañada-dijo el ninja serio.

-si, y a partir de ahora, Temari es para ti la futura Señora Aburame - solto Shino mirando un poco frio al ninja.

Temari se giro sorprendida y miro al chico.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto ella emocionada, el asintió mientras la ponía una mano en la mejilla.

-si, nos han interrumpido antes de que pudiera proponértelo-dijo sonriendo mientras la acariciaba la mejilla.

Ella lo miro embobada y el cogió esa oportunidad para darle un corto beso en los labios.

-¿que dices, quieres ser la futura señora Abúrame?-pregunto Shino esperanzado cuando se separaron.

-si, antes no me veía preparada pero ahora no tengo ninguna duda-dijo ella sonriéndole mientras le abrazaba.

El otro ninja miro a la pareja y carraspeo para llamar la atención de los otros dos.

-siento interrumpir pero os toca a los dos vuestro turno-dijo el ninja sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Los dos chicos asintieron y se fueron hacia su turno sonrientes.

* * *

 **En la zona de Temari:**

Ella llego contenta a su zona encontrándose con sus hermanos, vio a Kankuro y le extraño.

-¿que haces aquí?-pregunto Temari mientras se aercaba a su hermano mediano.

-me han obligado a venir-dijo el enfadado como un niño pequeño.

-pobrecito-soltó Temari mientras le daba un toquecito en la nariz.

-¿y a ti que te pasa?-pregunto Gaara mientras se acercaba, le pareció extraño ver a su hermana tan feliz.

-bueno, aun no es oficial, pero soy la prometida de Abúrame Shino-dijo ella sonriendo orgullosa, sus hermanos la miraron sorprendidos, pero luego sonrieron felices.

-que bien, hermanita-soltó Kankuro abrazándola.

-¿de verdad, os gusta la idea?-pregunto ella con un poco de miedo, ya que no sabía cómo lo iban a tomar sus hermanos.

-yo lo veo demasiado pronto, pero si tu eres feliz, lo demás no importa, de todas maneras Shino es muy buena persona y un buen amigo nuestro y nos dimos cuenta de que el también te quiere-dijo Gaara mirándola fijamente.

Ella sonrió encantada mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos.

-gracias, sois los mejores hermanos del mundo-soltó ella emocionada.

Los dos hermanos se sonrojaron un poco incómodos ya que los ninjas del aquel grupo los miraban con una sonrisa.

-nos están mirando todo el mundo-dijo Kankuro avergonzado.

Temari los soltó riendo para luego provocarle más y darles a cada uno un beso en la frente como solía hacer cuando eran pequeños.

* * *

 **En la zona de Shino:**

El chico no dejaba de sonreír mientras hacia su recorrido, decidió hacer una parada para informar a su familia de la noticia, aunque todavía no lo iba hacer oficial, ya que esperaría a que las cosas se calmaran.

Llego al portón de su casa y vio que en el jardín se encontraba su madre.

-¿esta papa?-pregunto Shino acercándose a su madre que lo miro extrañada.

-si, ¿pasa algo? ¿No deberías estas en tu turno?-pregunto la madre extrañada mientras se acercaba a él.

-sí, estoy en mi turno, pero decidí hacer una parada para informarle de una noticia que tengo-dijo Shino sonriendo, cosa que extraño mas a la madre.

A los quince minutos Shino se encontraba enfrente de sus padres, se encontraba nervioso y eso se le notaba cosa que preocupo a sus padres.

-¿que pasa, hijo?-pregunto el padre preocupado mirando a su hijo.

-bueno, veréis, sabéis de mi relación con Temari-dijo él para luego suspirar-le he pedido matrimonio y ella ha aceptado-soltó rápidamente.

Sus padres le miraron sorprendidos, pero a medida que asimilaban la noticia unas sonrisas aparecieron en sus caras.

-ayyy, cuanto me alegro por tu, hijo-dijo la madre feliz mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-gracias madre-dijo el ya tranquilo, su padre se acerco serio.

Estoy muy orgulloso de ti-soltó el padre mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro y le sonreía.

-¿cuando lo vas a hacer oficial?-pregunto su madre preocupada.

-pues, tengo que hablar con ella, pero yo tenía planeado hacerlo oficial después de que se arreglen las cosas aquí y en Suna, yo creo que sería lo mejor-soltó el sonriendo.

-me parece bien-dijo el padre asintiendo conforme.

-bueno, me voy a hacer mi turno-dijo él para luego despedirse y marcharse.

* * *

 **En otra zona de Konoha:**

Un grupo de Ambús se encontraron uno de los grupos de ninjas de Konoha, que había sido atacado y por lo que veían no había ningún superviviente.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

* * *

Shino se encontraba herido en medio de la batalla, hacia pocas horas que habían avisado del ataque de un grupo sin ningún superviviente. Al principio tuvo miedo de que fuera el equipo de Temari, pero cuando fueron reunidos por el Hokage, la vio sana y salva cosa que le tranquilizo

Ahora esperaba que se encontrara bien, hacia dos hora que los ninjas habían decidido atacar y los ninjas de Konoha habían sido separados por el enemigo.

Shino se reencontró con antiguo equipo: Kiba, Hinata y su Sensei Kurenai y junto a ellos se encontraba luchando grandes grupos de ninjas, ellos ahora mismo se encontraban luchando contra cinco ninjas enemigos, ya habían vencido a un gran de ninjas enemigos. Shino se encontraba respirando trabajosamente ya que según noto y luego su amigo Kiba verifico en la herida que tenía había veneno.

-hay que buscar un ninja medico-dijo Kurenai al ver el estado en que estaba a su alumno.

Hinata activo su Bakugan buscando en las cercanías.

-Kiba, detrás de la casa morada se encuentra el equipo siete, Sakura le podrá ayudar-dijo Hinata para luego ponerse seria.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Shino respirando cada vez más rápido.

-Subaku no Temari se acerca velozmente hacia aquí y esta cabreada, da miedo-soltó Hinata mirando hacia esa dirección con cierto temor.

-bien, cuanta más ayuda aquí mejor-dijo la mujer seria mientras se levantaba.

Kiba se acerco junto con el equipo siete, Sakura rápidamente acudió a Shino.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Temari en cuanto llego a donde estaban.

-solo tengo un rasguño-dijo Shino intentando calmar a Temari que parecía histérica.

-No intentes dejarme viuda ahora Abúrame-dijo Temari seria, provocando la sorpresa de los allí presente.

-se va a poner bien, Temari-soltó Sakura con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de curar la herida.

Temari suspiro y miro a su alrededor, vio a sus hermanos acercándose.

-¿Temari, en qué demonios pensabas al salir corriendo asi?-pregunto Gaara enfadado, pero en cuanto vio a Shino terminando de ser curado por Sakura lo entendió.

-hay hermanita, pareces una niña chica-se burlo Kankuro mientras se reía.

-imbécil-dijo ella mientras le daba con el abanico en la cabeza.

-no me hagas eso que voy a ser pa….-Kankuro se quedo callado y de pronto soltó encima de Temari.

-¿pero qué haces?-pregunto Temari mirando extrañada a su hermano mientras estaban en el suelo.

Gaara se acerco a donde antes había estado su hermana y vio varios Kunais tirados en el suelo que estaban unidos por hilos de chakra.

Temari miro sorprendida a su hermano mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿estáis bien?-pregunto Sakura mientras ella y los demás los miraban preocupados.

-ehhh, si estamos bien-soltaron los dos hermanos a la vez.

-¿quién era?-pregunto Kiba mirando donde había estado el ninja que los había atacado.

-no lo sé, no he llegado a poder verle-dijo Kankuro serio mientras miraba a su hermana.

-bueno, seria cualquier ninja enemigo, estamos en medio de una batalla-soltó Temari al ver la cara de su hermano.

-tienes razón-soltó Kankuro para después suspirar.

Cuando Sakura termino de curar a Shino, el grupo se dirigió hacia el hospital, ya que les avisaron de que estaba siendo atacado.

Cuando llegaron vieron que la batalla en el lugar ya había empezado, Kankuro preocupado por Tenten se dirigió hacia el interior del hospital en busca de ella, junto con Gaara, Kiba y Sakura.

-vosotros intentad frenar la entrada-soltó Sakura antes de entrar por la puerta del hospital.

Temari, Shino, Hinata, Naruto y Sai hicieron una línea en torno a la puerta del Hospital, preparados para atacar.

Llevaban más de una hora defendiendo el hospital y no sabían que había pasado dentro.

* * *

 **Dentro del hospital:**

Kankuro estaba desesperado, Tenten no estaba a su habitación y por lo que dijo Kiba en esa planta tampoco estaba, durante más de media hora estuvieron buscando a Tenten siguiendo su rastro.

La encontraron en una habitación de la tercera planta, en cuanto abrieron la puerta, Tenten ataco sin saber quién era quién entraba.

El grupo esquivo fácilmente el ataque y entraron por la puerta.

-Tenten-regaño Kankuro cuando la tuvo enfrente, la chica lo miro sorprendida.

-ohh, lo siento, creía que erais enemigos-soltó Tenten mirándolos con pena.

Los demás miraron la habitación y vieron que todos los enfermos se encontraron allí.

* * *

 **En la parte de fuera del Hospital:**

Temari miro preocupada al edificio.

-¿estarán bien?-pregunto Temari preocupada intentando ver atreves de las paredes del edificio.

-seguro que si, son ninjas muy fuertes-dijo Sai que se puso serio y miro hacia el cielo.

Los demás la miraron extrañados y siguieron su mirada. En el cielo a los pocos segundos vieron que gran cantidad de Kunais explosivos se dirigían hacia ellos. Temari sonrió, ya que con su abanico desvió los kunais y destrozo los papeles explosivos.

Hinata aviso de que un gran grupo de ninjas se acercaba a ellos. Naruto creó un gran número de clones y ataco, fue el primero, los demás sonrieron y se miraron entre si antes de salir y atacar junto a Naruto.

Temari estaba atacando con su abanico cuando vio un mensaje de su hermano en la tierra, los demás también la vieron pero no lo entendían ya que el mensaje estaba cifrado.

-¿Qué pone?-pregunto Naruto extrañado mientras miraba el suelo.

-que ya vienen-dijo ella sonriendo


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

* * *

La batalla acabo pronto, el Hokage junto con los ambús consiguieron coger al jefe del grupo y apresarlo. Los chicos se encontraban en la sala de espera del Hospital que no había sufrido grandes daños, esperando para hacerse un chequeo obligatorio.

-ahora solo nos falta salvar Suna-dijo Gaara serio mientras miraba hacia el techo.

Temari suspiro triste, apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Shino que se encontraba a su lado. Naruto se levanto y se acerco a Gaara.

-no te preocupes, nosotros os ayudaremos a recuperar Suna-soltó Naruto sonriendo mientras ponía su pose ya que estaba convencido de lo que decía.

-gracias, Naruto-soltó Gaara sonriendo levemente.

-hay, pero si es majo y todo-soltó Kankuro agarrando por los hombros a Naruto que bufo molesto.

-en cuanto salga de aquí, iré ha hablar con el Hokage para planear que hacer para recuperar Suna-dijo Gaara suspirando.

Temari se abrazo a Shino sonriendo mirando a su hermano pequeño orgullosa.

-yo iré con vosotros-dijo Shino serio, a los que los hermanos de Suna sonrieron contentos, el grupo de Shino se unió a él.

A los pocos minutos todos sus amigos se unieron. Estuvieron media hora más en el hospital hasta que acabaron con todas las revisiones. De allí fueron hacia el despacho del Hokage, en cuanto llegaron Naruto abrió la puerta de golpe sin llamar, pillando a Kakashi colocándose la máscara.

-¿Naruto cuando aprenderás a llamar a la puerta?-pregunto el Hokage cansado.

-yo creo que nunca-soltó Sakura muy convencida mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Sakura- se quejo Naruto triste, los demás rieron por las pintas que tenía su amigo.

-bueno, basta de risas, lo que voy a deciros es importante-dijo Kakashi serio mientras se sentaba en su silla- es sobre Suna.

-si, en eso tienes razón Kakashi-soltó Naruto poniéndose serio, cosa que hizo sonreír a Kakashi,

-bien, como creo que ya todos sabéis han invadido Suna, los hermanos Subaku no nos ayudaron aquí y yo les prometí ayudarles conseguir su aldea-soltó Kakashi.

-sí, eso lo sabemos y todos nos hemos ofrecido a ayudar-dijo Naruto asintiendo convencido.

-ohh, me alegro entonces iréis todos, menos Tenten claro-soltó Kakashi pensativo, a chica fue a protestar pero Kankuro no la dejo.

-si, esta todo pensado solo nos falta vuestra autorización y consejos-dijo Gaara serio mientras se acercaba un pocos pasos a la mesa.

-bien, como esta todo pensado y planeado, os doy mi autorización, si necesitáis mas ayuda me avisáis-dijo sonriendo Kakashi.

El grupo asintió contento.

-bien, ahora el plan-dijo Kakashi mientras se ponía a explicarles el plan que él había pensado.

Estuvieron alrededor de dos horas planeando todo. Cuándo terminaron el grupo se despidió y se fue. En cuanto salieron a la calle quedaron para que en media hora estar en la puerta de Konoha.

-voy a avisar a mi familia, ¿vienes?-pregunto Shino a Temari.

La chica miro a sus hermanos que asintieron, ella asintió y se fue con él.

Kankuro se llevo a Tenten arrastras a la casa de ella, ya que iba hablar con los padres de ella para que la vigilaran.

* * *

 **En la Mansión Abúrame:**

Shino junto a una nerviosa Temari llegaron a la casa del Abúrame, en cuanto entraron se encontraron con los padres de Shino que bajaban del invernadero.

-ohh, Hola ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-pregunto sorprendida la madre mientras se acercaba junto con su marido hacia su hijo y la novia de él.

-¿ya sabéis lo que ha pasado en Suna?-pregunto Shino después de que su madre los abrazara.

-sí, claro que lo sabemos-dijo el padre serio, Shino suspiro y miro a sus padres.

-voy a Suna junto a mis amigos a ayudar a Temari y a sus hermanos a recuperar Suna-soltó Shino rápidamente ya que le asustaba un poco la reacción de sus padres.

Sus padres sonrieron orgullosos.

-no hay ningún problema hijo-dijo el padre sonriendo- estamos orgullosos de ti.

Shino miro a sus padres contento, ya que le alegraba la reacción de sus padres.

No pudieron estar más tiempo, ya que se tenían que ir a Suna.

Los dos chicos se reunieron con los demás en la puerta de Konoha.

-¿y Tenten?-pregunto Lee mirando a Kankuro que venía serio.

-esta con sus padres, le he tenido que atar para que no viniera-soltó Kankuro serio.

Los demás rieron ante el comentario, ya que sabían que era cierto, por que conocían a su compañera y lo tozuda que era.

-te espera una buena cuando vuelvas a por ella-dijo Lee sonriendo, Kankuro suspiro ya que sabía que Lee tenía razón.

-sí, eso sospecho-dijo Kankuro resignado.

Estuvieron esperando unos minutos más y ya el grupo estuvo completo. Al poco rato se pusieron en marcha.

Fueron en filas de dos personas y dos grupos:

 **El primer grupo estaba compuesto por:**

Sasuke y Kankuro.

Sakura y Kiba,

Lee y Choji.

 **Y el segundo grupo estaba compuesto por:**

Naruto y Gaara,

Sai e Ino,

Temari y Shino,

Hinata y Shikamaru.

 **Luego se dividieron por tipos:**

 ** _Sakura e Ino:_** ninjas médicos.

 ** _Shino y Kiba:_** rastreadores.

 _ **Shikamaru y Temari:**_ ataque a larga distancia.

 ** _Sasuke y Gaara:_** líderes de los grupos.

 ** _Naruto y Sai:_** ataque sorpresa.

 _ **Hinata:**_ visión 360º

 _ **Kankuro, Choji y Lee**_ : ataques laterales, frontales y traseros.

Todo el grupo iba en silencio pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Llevaban unas dos horas cuando Hinata hablo.

-tenemos tres grupos de ninjas: uno a la espalda y los otros dos grupos a cada lado de nosotros, en cuanto lleguemos al desierto estaremos siendo un blanco fácil para ellos-soltó Hinata desactivando su bakugan.

-bien, en cuanto salgamos al desierto preparos para el ataque-ordeno Gaara serio.

El grupo se preparo discretamente para el ataque mientras iban caminando.

-hay dos ninjas al principio del desierto-dijo Kiba mirando a Akamaru que gruñía ligeramente.

El grupo asintió


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

* * *

El grupo estaba llegando al principio del desierto, el grupo paro en ese momento para idear un plan, ya que sabían más o menos todos los enemigos que tenían encima. En cuanto tuvieron todo planeado siguieron hacia delante.

-chicos, preparos-ordeno el líder de cada grupo.

Cuando pasaron el límite del bosque, donde empezaba el desierto, se les echaron encima unos diez ninjas que les atacaron todos a la vez.

-Temari, encárgate de los sellos explosivos-ordeno Gaara a su hermana, que asintió con la cabeza y abrió el abanico atacando a todos los enemigos a la vez.

La batalla fue corta, cosa que les extraño un poco a los ninjas de Konoha y Suna. Pero no se pararon mucho en pensarlo y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha hacia Suna.

-¿Cómo atacaremos cuando lleguemos a Suna?-pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

-ira un grupo de frente y otro entrara por la parte de atrás de la aldea, en cuanto lleguemos a la mitad del desierto pensaremos si cambiamos los grupos-dijo Sasuke mirando serio a los demás, se sentía un poco incomodo ordenando cosas a sus amigos.

-solo quería añadir una cosa, hay tres hermanos con una cicatriz azul en la cara, esos tres dejádnoslos a nosotros ¿de acuerdo?-pregunto Gaara fríamente, los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

El grupo que iba al frente estaba compuesto por los tres hermanos de Suna junto con Lee, Kiba y Naruto, los demás entraban por la parte de atrás.

El grupo de los hermanos de Suna entraron por el portón principal de la aldea, vieron toda su aldea desierta.

-¿y los habitantes?-pregunto Temari preocupada mirando por las calles.

-por aquí no huelo a nadie-dijo Kiba serio mientras Akamaru intentaba encontrar algún rastro.

Llevaban más de quince minutos buscando por las calles y nada, cuando dejaron atrás las tiendas y empezaron las casas Akamaru encontró un rastro.

-Akamaru ha encontrado a alguien-dijo Kiba nervioso, el grupo entero siguió el rastro hasta una casa.

Gaara llamo a la puerta y un tembloroso aldeano abrió la puerta.

-Kazekage-sama-dijo el hombre sorprendido y esperanzado.

El hombre miro a todos los lados fuera de la casa antes de apartarse y dejarles pasar, cuando todos entraron el hombre cerro rápidamente la puerta y las ventanas para que no se viera fuera la luz casa.

-¿qué ha pasado? ¿Y la gente?-pregunto Gaara serio acercándose al hombre.

-los tienen encerrados, cuando llegaron esos tres ninjas ningún habitante les acepto, asi que apresaron a todos los aldeanos y los encerraron en una celda gigante delante del edificio central, yo tenía la esperanza de que volvierais asi que me escondí en el sótano de mi casa-dijo el hombre triste mientras intentaba sentarse con la ayuda de Temari, ya que se le veía que se encontraba muy débil.

-hiciste bien-dijo Gaara pensativo los tres hermanos se miraron preocupados.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Kiba preocupado mientras los miraba.

-Kankuro, ¿todavía existe el pasadizo de tu taller?-pregunto Temari mientras miraba a su hermano seria.

-si claro, lo uso cuando tengo que comprar algún material para las marionetas-dijo Kankuro extrañado mirando a su hermana.

Temari le sonrió mientras le miraba.

-vamos a usar ese túnel para entrar en casa y asi llegar al edificio central-dijo Kankuro diciendo lo que su hermana estaba pensando.

-exacto, hay que avisar a los demás-dijo Temari mirando a su hermano pequeño que asintió con la cabeza.

-en eso estoy-dijo Gaara serio mientras se concentraba a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

* * *

 **En otra zona de Suna:**

El grupo liderado por Sasuke llego a la zona por donde había huido Tenten.

-bien, ¿ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Ino seria mientras miraba hacia el muro.

-hay que buscar una entrada…..-empezó a decir Sasuke mientras miraba detenidamente el muro, pero fue interrumpido por Hinata.

-Gaara está escribiendo en la arena-dijo Hinata

Todo el grupo se giro para mirar el mensaje.

"En cuanto entréis id hacia la gran casa de arena roja, allí os estaremos esperando, hay que modificar el plan"-leyeron el mensaje quedándose cada vez más serios.

-bien, entraremos cuanto antes-dijo Sasuke mientras miraba al grupo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-pregunto Shino preocupado.

-no lo sabemos, pero no creo que sea nada preocupante, sino nos lo hubiesen puesto-dijo Sasuke serio mientras le miraba-Hinata busca una entrada en el muro.

La chica asintió, activo su Bakugan y busco por un par de minutos hasta que lo encontró.

-está a unos cuantos pasos desde aquí, en esa dirección-explico Hinata mientras señalaba con la mano la dirección que debían tomar.

El grupo entero se pusieron en marcha y a los cinco minutos la apertura que estaba camuflada, era lo bastante grande para entrar de dos en dos.

* * *

 **En otra zona de Suna:**

El grupo de Gaara se encontraba enfrente del pasadizo secreto de Kankuro.

-bien, esta es la entrada-dijo Kankuro sonriendo mientras miraba la entrada.

-que siniestro- exclamo Temari al ver el interior de la entrada, con cadenas y miembros de marionetas colgando.

-si hermanita, pero asi me libro de que entre alguien-explico Kankuro sonriendo contento y orgulloso.

-bien, pues vamos-dijo Gaara dirigiéndose a la entrada.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

* * *

-Gaara, espera tenemos que esperar a los demás-soltó Temari seria mientras miraba a su hermano pequeño.

-si, es verdad tienes razón-dijo Gaara acordándose de que el otro grupo estaba en camino.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

El segundo grupo que tenía como líder a Sasuke se acercaba rápidamente hacia el edificio señalado. En cuanto vieron a lo lejos la casa de arena roja aceleraron el paso.

-estamos cerca-dijo Sasuke pensando en los compañeros del otro grupo.

* * *

 **En la plaza principal de Suna:**

Todos los aldeanos de Suna se encontraban encerrados en una gran celda en el centro de la plaza.

El líder del grupo que los había encerrado miraba todo con orgullo, era el hermano mayor, sus otros hermanos se encontraban buscando a aldeanos escondidos ya que les había llegado la noticia de que algunos todavía estaban libres escondidos en sus casas.

-¿crees que vendrán?-pregunto uno de los ninjas que se encontraba a su lado.

-si, pero todavía tardaran, son débiles y cobardes, vendrán cuando tengan un plan, pero ya será demasiado tarde-soltó el hombre sonriendo mientras miraba hacia el frente. El ninja asintió y volvio a su puesto junto a los demás ninjas que se encontraban detrás de unos de sus líderes.

Los aldeanos que estaban encerrados no hacían más que rezar para que su Kazekage junto a sus hermanos volvieran para rescatarles.

* * *

 **En otra zona de la aldea:**

El grupo de Sasuke se junto con el grupo liderado por Gaara.

-muy bien, ya estamos todos, entonces entremos-dijo Gaara serio mientras miraba a sus amigos.

El grupo entero asintió y se dirigieron al pasadizo. Temari espero a que Shino se acercara para cogerle la mano y entrar juntos, sabían que no era momento para cosas románticas, pero simplemente cogiéndose de la mano Temari se sentía segura.

-como se nota que es tuyo Kankuro, este lugar es muy lúgubre-dijo Temari mientras andaba por el pasadizo.

A los pocos minutos llegaron al taller/ habitación de Kankuro, la cual estaba tal como él la había dejado.

-no es malo recoger un poco la habitación, ¿sabes?- se volvio a quejar Temari, mientras los demás sonreían tímidamente.

-si limpiara no sería yo, hermanita-dijo Kankuro sonriendo orgulloso.

Gaara ni si quiera se inmuto de la pequeña regañina de sus dos hermanos, en cuanto todos estuvieron dentro de la habitación abrió la puerta, para poder ver el pasillo.

-está despejado-dijo Gaara llamando asi la atención de sus dos hermanos.

-muy bien, entonces salgamos-dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-si, iremos a mi despacho, allí reorganizaremos todo el plan según lo que veamos-ordeno Gaara mientras los miraba.

El grupo asintió y juntos salieron en silencio hacia el despacho de Gaara que era un piso más arriba. En cuanto llegaron vieron que no había puerta para entrar al despacho y eso les extraño a todos menos a Gaara y a sus hermanos.

-¿y la puerta?-pregunto Naruto extrañado mientras examinaba la pared donde debería estar la puerta.

-la escondí yo, para que si alguien intentaba traicionarme le fuera imposible entrar en el despacho de la casa-explico Gaara mientras se acercaba a la pared.

-aja-soltó Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza, haciendo entender que entendía lo que había dicho, pero en el fondo no sabía, ni llegaba a entender donde estaba la puerta del despacho.

Gaara le miro y sonrió ya que se había dado cuenta del dilema de Naruto. El Kazekage se acerco a donde debería estar la puerta y puso la mano allí.

Al cabo de unos segundos toda la pared se convirtió en la arena mostrando debajo de ella la pared con la puerta del despacho.

-¿ya sabias que os iban a atacar?-pregunto Sasuke extrañado mientras miraba a Gaara.

-no, claro que no, solo que siempre lo hago por si acaso-dijo Gaara como si nada encogiéndose de hombros.

Gaara abrió la puerta de su despacho y entró seguido de todos los demás. En cuanto entro la última persona por la puerta, Gaara volvio ha hacer lo mismo, ocultando la puerta.

-bien, ¿qué hacemos?-pregunto Shino acercándose a Temari.

-pues no se…-empezó Naruto hablar pero se cayó al oír unos ruidos.

Kankuro se acerco al armario que tenia al lado y lo abría encontrándose con Matsuri.

-¿Matsuri?-pregunto Gaara sorprendido.

-ehhh, hola-dijo la chica tímidamente.

-¿se puede saber que haces aquí encerrada?-pregunto Temari seria mientras la miraba desconfiada.

-bueno…..pues…..-dudo Matsuri nerviosa mirando al grupo.

-explícalo-ordeno Kankuro acercándose a ella serio, cosa que hizo que Matsuri retrocediera.

-cuando me entere de la invasión de la aldea vine con la esperanza de poder coger todos los papeles importantes para que los tuvieras, ya que tenía la esperanza de que volvieras, cuando llegué al despacho oí un ruido en el pasillo, me volví y al ver una sombra acercarse retrocedí y sin darme cuenta estaba dentro del despacho- explico Matsuri mientras se acercaba al grupo.

\- la arena de Gaara te protegió y te dejo entrar- soltó Temari asombrada y miro a su hermano que aparto la mirada sonrojado.

-bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿qué hacemos?-pregunto Sasuke mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-es verdad, bien desde aquí se tendría que ver el centro de la villa-dijo Gaara mientras se acercaba a la ventana junto con los demás.

Desde allí pudieron ver la gran celda donde estaban los aldeanos encerrados.

-es grandísimo-soltó Ino asombrada mientras miraba la construcción.

-bien, lo más seguro es que los ninjas se encuentren en la torre de Kazekage, por lo tanto toda esa zona estará llena de ninjas.- analizo Shikamaru serio mientras que miraba la zona.

-¿qué tienes pensado?-pregunto Kankuro mientras se movía cabreado.

-bien, yo creo que tenemos que hacer un grupo único y grande pero con una formación de ataque, entraremos desde la terraza que estará custodiada por unos dos o cuatro ninjas-siguió analizando Shikamaru mientras los demás lo miraban.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

* * *

El grupo estaba preparado para atacar, estaban escondidos en una de las esquinas de la plaza esperando el momento para atacar.

-bien, ¿Temari, estas lista?-pregunto Gaara a su hermana mientras sacaba arena de su calabaza, la chica asintió mientras abría el abanico.

-bien, los demás prepárense-ordeno Sasuke mientras se asomaban.

-ya-dijo Shikamaru a lo que Gaara lanzo gran cantidad de arena hacia la plaza, que fue impulsada a gran velocidad gracias al abanico de Temari.

En la plaza el ataque pillo por sorpresa, ya que no se esperaban ningún ataque tan pronto.

-¿Qué narices pasa?-grito uno de los ninjas cuando fueron envueltos por la arena.

-los hermanos de Suna-soltó el líder con odio-no esperaba que vinieran tan temprano-soltó mirando hacia los lados preocupado.

Los ninjas se pusieron juntos a su líder preparándose para el ataque.

-avisa a mis hermanos-ordeno el líder a uno de los ninjas que tenía a su lado, el ninja asintió y desapareció.

-veo que habéis venido, Kazekage-dijo el líder sonriendo falsamente mientras miraba a todos los lados.

-si, ¿me esperabas?-dijo Gaara desde encima de él cosa que sorprendió al ninja.

-claro que si, aquí sois bienvenidos tú y tus hermanitos-dijo él para luego sonreír.

En cuestión de segundos aparecieron los hermanos del líder junto a un gran grupo de ninjas.

-¡ohh!-exclamo el hermano pequeño- que tenemos aquí-dijo sonriendo mientras miraba fijamente a Temari quien lo miro con asco- Haku, mira quien ha venido a vernos –soltó el ninja mirando a su hermano.

-ya, ya lo veo, esto es interesante-soltó el mirando de forma lasciva a Temari.

Temari se estremeció de asco al sentir la mirada del ninja, Shino al verlo se acerco a Temari y la puso detrás suyo para protegerla de la mirada del ninja.

-¿para que habéis venido?-pregunto Haku sonriendo mientras se adelantaba un poco de donde estaban sus hermanos.

-venimos a recuperar Suna de vuestras asquerosas manos-escupió Kankuro mientras hacía aparecer una de sus marionetas.

En la celda donde se encontraban los aldeanos, se pusieron a aplaudir esperanzados a los ninjas.

-mucha suerte, por que yo soy el Kazekage ahora y os será imposible-soltó el ninja orgulloso mientras se formaba un gran revuelo en la celda.

-mentira, Gaara es nuestro Kazekage y el recuperara Suna-dijo uno de los aldeanos sonriendo, ha ese se le juntaron mas y poco a poco todos los aldeanos gritaban por Gaara.

-callaos-grito Fuko el hermano mayor mientras sus hermanos se acercaban a la celda.

-vais a sufrir si seguís asi-dijo el hermano pequeño al ver que no conseguían callarlos.

Los aldeanos los ignoraron, seguían gritando el nombre de Gaara con esperanza.

-hermano, se nota que el pueblo te quiere-dijo Kankuro orgulloso mirando a los aldeanos.

-pero como sigan asi morirán-dijo Fuko sonriendo, para después empezar a realizar unos sellos.

Gaara al verlo aviso a sus amigos y atacaron. Todo paso demasiado rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el grupo de Gaara rodeo a los tres hermanos junto a sus ninjas.

-estáis acabados-soltó Kankuro enfrente del hermano pequeño quien sonreía con los ojos inyectados en odio.

-eso es lo que vosotros queréis –dijo sonriendo con altanería.

-estáis acorralados, ya no podéis huir-soltó Temari seria mirando a Haku que era el que tenía enfrente- no cometeremos el mismo error.

-has cambiado Temari y debo decir que para bien-dijo Haku sonriendo de forma lasciva.

De repente 2 de los ninjas que estaban detrás de los hermanos salieron disparados en dirección hacia ellos con Kunais, pero fueron interceptados por Naruto y Lee.

Eso dio comienzo a la batalla. Sin que se dieran cuenta los tres hermanos de Suna fueron separados de sus hermanos y de sus amigos.

* * *

 **Con Kankuro:**

El chico corría detrás del ninja que era dos años menor que él, desde que se conocieron siempre le cayó mal y siempre se enfrentaban en cuanto podían.

-siempre igual de lento-soltó el ninja mirando hacia atrás sonriendo a la vez que saltaba por los tejados de las casas alejándose cada vez mas de la plaza.

-"mierda"-soltó Kankuro mentalmente al verse incapaz de alcanzarle.

* * *

 **Con Gaara:**

El pelirrojo encerró en su arena al Fuko que sonrió con soberbia.

-sarcófago de arena-soltó Gaara mirando al ninja que sonreía desquiciado.

-sabes, eres demasiado ingenuo-soltó el ninja antes de desaparecer y salir huyendo alejándose del centro.

Gaara se maldijo mentalmente y le siguió lo más rápido que podía para alcanzarle.

* * *

 **Donde Temari:**

La chica estaba manteniendo a raya todo lo que podía a Haku con su abanico.

-sabes, siempre me gustastes- solto Haku sonriendo mientras se acercaba.

-pues a mí siempre me distes asco-dijo Temari sonriendo lanzando una ráfaga de aire con su abanico.

El ninja lo esquivo y salió huyendo siendo perseguido por Temari.

Empezó la batalla en todas las zonas, llevaban la victoria los de Suna junto con los de Konoha. Shino junto a sus amigos acabaron con todos los ninjas que había en la plaza y soltaron a los aldeanos.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Naruto mirando a sus amigos.

-nos separaremos en tres grupos, que serán: 1º grupo; Yo, Sakura, Kiba y Choji; 2º grupo; Naruto, Hinata, Ino y Sai y 3º grupo; Shino, Lee y Shikamaru, vosotros sois menos pero sois bastante fuertes juntos-explico Sasuke serio mientras los miraba.

-¿hacia dónde vamos?-pregunto Kiba sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-como veis los han ido separando ya que saben que juntos no los pueden vencer asi que cada grupo ira junto a uno de los hermanos Suna: 1ºgrupo ira con Kankuro, el 2º grupo ira con Gaara y el 3º grupo ir con Temari-explico Shikamaru pensativo.

-¿y nosotros?-pregunto uno de los aldeanos junto a los demás.


	30. Chapter 30

** Capitulo 30**

* * *

Todo pasó muy rápido, en cuestión de un parpadeo Shino junto a su grupo y unos cuantos aldeanos estuvieron junto a Temari en cuanto esta salió volando a causa de una explosión.

Shino actúo rápido y en cuestión de segundos consiguió atrapar a Temari antes de que esta cayera y se golpeara contra el suelo. La chica al sentirse protegida del golpe, gracias a un cuerpo que la abrazaba, abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió cuando vio quien era.

-justo a tiempo-soltó Temari sonriendo entre los brazos de Shino que la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto el preocupado mirándola para ver si tenía alguna herida.

-sí, estoy bien-susurro ella sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

\- pero hay que acabar con el-soltó Temari seria mientras Shino con cuidado la dejaba en el suelo.

-bien, seguro que Shikamaru ha planeado algo -dijo Shino mientras la acariciaba la mejilla, para luego besarla rápidamente, cogerla de la mano y camina hacia donde estaban lo demás.

Temari se sorprendió al ver aldeanos e el grupo, que en cuanto la vieron sonrieron felices de que estuviera bien.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?, es peligroso –dijo Temari seria mirando a todos los aldeanos que se encontraban allí.

-queremos luchar y ayudaros a recuperar Suna, queremos protegerlos –soltó uno de los aldeanos mientras los demás asentían conformes.

La chica los miro asombrada.

-en cuanto Gaara se entere de eso se va a enfadar y mucho -soltó la chica sonriendo.

La lucha llego a su fin, para los hermanos de Suna todo paso muy rápido, ni cuenta se dieron que habían vencido, hasta que vieron al enemigo en el suelo derrotado. En cuanto todo termino todos se reunieron en la plaza donde los aldeanos se abrazaban entre si y gritaban llenos de alegría.

Los de Suna invitaron a pasar la noche a los de Konoha en la aldea, para que pudieran descansar un poco antes de volver a su aldea.

Temari era seguida por Shino hasta la habitación de la chica, en cuanto entraron y cerraron la puerta se abrazaron fuertemente.

-tuve miedo de perderte –susurro Shino pegándola a él todo lo que podía.

La chica sonrió encantada mientras se refugiaba en el pecho de él.

-estoy bien –soltó ella mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarle.

El bajo la mirada y sonrió, para luego acortar la poca distancia que les separaba, dándole un beso corto, al que le siguieron unos cuantos más de mayor intensidad.

-me voy a bañar ¿te vienes conmigo?-pregunto la chica cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno.

-encantado – soltó el con la voz ronca mientras la besa el cuello haciendo estremecer a la chica.

Cuando se separaron la chica se giro y se encamino hacia el baño, mientras Shino la seguía.

-tiene razón tu amigo Kiba –soltó ella sonriendo mientras le miraba de reojo viendo a Shino que la miraba intensamente.

-¿en qué? -pregunto el mirándola un poco confundido.

\- en que te has vuelto un pervertido –dijo ella entrando en el baño mientras sonreía traviesa, ganándose una caricia en la espalda por parte del chico, que la hizo estremecerse.

-¿y eso te molesta? –susurro Shino en su oído mientras la abrazaba la cintura por detrás mientras desataba el obi de ella.

\- no –soltó ella para luego girarse y besarle desesperadamente mientras los dos entraban en el baño.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente:**

Temari se despertó sonriendo cuando noto que junto a ella tenía a Shino.

-buenos dias, dormilona-oyó la voz de Shino un poco ronca.

-buenos dias –dijo ella sonriendo, se incorporo un poco para poder mirarle a la cara, recibiendo un beso por parte de Shino.

-hoy salimos hacia Konoha –dijo el serio acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos- Te echare de menos.

-yo también –dijo ella trise bajando la mirada, suspiro y levanto la mirada sonriendo.

-¿a, no? ¿Y qué quieres hacer?-pregunto el acariciándola la espalda haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

-umm, no sé, ¿a ti se te ocurre algo?- dijo ella de forma coqueta, el se la quedo mirando de fijamente.

El sonrió mientras la giraba quedándose el encima suyo, ella le miro sorprendida.

-se me ocurre algo-dijo él para luego empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

La chica empezó a reírse descontroladamente, mientras el no paraba de hacerle cosquillas.

-para, jajjaja, para –pido ella con la voz entrecortada por la risa.

-no –soltó el sonriendo para luego seguir haciéndole cosquillas.

Ella intento pararle, pero Shino le agarro las manos y se las puso por encima de su cabeza, los dos se miraron intensamente y sin darse cuenta se acercaron juntando sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Siguieron asi bastante rato, cada vez los besos iban subiendo más de intensidad, hasta que llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que pararan rápidamente.

-chicos es hora de partir –se oyó la voz alegre de Kankuro detrás de la puerta.

El hermano de Temari iba a buscar a Tenten a Konoha y por lo visto se iba a quedar unos dias allí. La pareja se vistió y salió de la habitación encontrándose con un feliz Kankuro.

-como se nota que vas a ver a Tenten, pocas veces te he visto asi de contento –soltó Temari nada más verle, mientras se agarraba del brazo de Shino.

El chico sonriendo y un poco sonrojado siguió a su hermana y a su novio hacia la entrada de la aldea, donde Gaara y Temari se despedirían de sus amigos.

Shino aparto un poco a Temari del resto de sus amigos, para asi despedirse como él quería, la chica al verle tan serio suspiro triste.

-te estaré esperando –dijo Shino cogiendo a Temari de las manos, para después besarle una de ellas.

-no tardare, solo quiero ayudar a mi hermano aquí y arreglar unas cuantas cosa –dijo ella sonriendo mirándole fijamente.

-¿me mandaras mensajes? –pregunto él un poco preocupado acariciándole la mejilla.

-siempre, además, no va a ser mucho tiempo, ya verás como en nada estaré contigo allí en Konoha –soltó ella un poco triste.

-te tomo la palabra –dijo él para luego abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho.

Sus amigos los miraron un poco extrañados, ya que era raro ver a Shino Abúrame; El frio Shino Abúrame abrazando de esa manera para luego darle un beso desesperado a una persona.

-nuestro amigo a cambiando mucho –soltó Lee sonriendo para luego gritar- que arda la llama de la juventud.

La pareja se separo un poco avergonzada, Shino junto a Temari se acercaron al grupo y siguieron despidiéndose.

-te veré dentro de poco hermanita-soltó Kankuro mientras abrazaba a su hermana que sonrió.

-pórtate bien y trae a mi cuñadita sana y salva –dijo Temari para luego darle un beso en la frente, como hacia cuando eran pequeños.

* * *

 **Un mes después:**

Un mes había pasado desde que Shino junto a sus amigos habían vuelto a Konoha y hacia unas semanas que Kankuro había vuelto con Tenten a Suna.

El clan Abúrame estaba preparando la boda del nuevo líder, era muy extraño ver a los padres del chico por las calles de la aldea, ya que siempre iban con una sonrisa en la cara, cosa rara en ellos.

El ultimo dia del mes llego Temari a la aldea, Shino la esperaba en el portón de la aldea ansioso por verla, en cuanto la vislumbro a lo lejos sonrió nervioso, vio que la chica se acercaba a él corriendo, en cuanto llego hasta él se lanzo a sus brazos besando con una pasión desesperada.

-te he echado de menos –susurro ella contra sus labios mirándole a los ojos.

-y yo –soltó el sin soltarle, mientras la mordía el labio inferior haciendo estremecer a la chica.

* * *

 **Dos años después:**

La pequeña joven familia Abúrame se encontraba en el portón de Konoha, esperando la llegada del hermano de Temari.

-mami, ¿cuando viene el tito kanku? –pregunto la pequeña niña de 2 años que Shino tenía en los brazos, Temari sonrió mientras que con la mano libre le acariciaba la cara de su hija.

-están por llegar –soltó ella sonriendo mientras pegaba más en su pecho al niño de 1 año, Shino acaricio con una de sus manos al vientre un poco abultado de la chica, que se le empezaba a notar.

-mira ya vienen –dijo el chico viendo a lo lejos acercarse a Kankuro con su pequeña familia.

La familia Abúrame sonrió al verles.

 **Todos habían encontrado el amor.**


End file.
